


Brother's Bond

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slow Burn, Spirit Animals, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: After Stiles presents as the first Omega in an all-alpha family, he's thrown out. He's found by Jackson who feels sympathy for the kid he'd bullied throughout highschool, and takes him in. After a few months of keeping their newfound brotherhood a secret, a startling request leaves them to deal with a ton of high school crap to deal with.Add on one exceedingly rude Derek Hale and his band of weirdos mixing with a Stiles who can't keep his mouth shut, They've got an interesting year ahead of them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually really into this concept, but i'm still unsure of where it's headed, so if you guys have any suggestions, questions, comments, or concerns please let me know!! i really would love some feedback on this one especially since i don't have a beta to talk about it with! that being said... no beta. don't hate me for grammar errors.

The sound of his brother’s screams yanked Jackson from his sleep and out of his bed. Copper was at attention just as swiftly, the German Shepherd nipped at the alpha’s exposed calf, prompting him to dash out of the room in nothing but his boxers. He shot past his mom and dad who were standing outside of Stiles’s door and closed the door behind him and Copper who was already nudging his brother’s little fox. Jackson spared his Soul Animal a glance as he rushed to Stiles’s side, pinning the Omega’s arms to his sides and away from where they were squeezing at his neck.

“Stiles! Wake up!” Jackson shouted, shaking the younger boy. It took a minute, but when Stiles shot up, Jackson was there to catch him against his chest. Stiles was panicking, but at Jackson’s scent quickly calmed, resorting to sobbing against the alpha.

It was a few minutes before Stiles could speak, and a few more before the tears ebbed. As soon as they did, Stiles sniffled and said, “Sorry, Jacks.”

“Was it about your dad again?” Jackson asked softly. Stiles just nodded into his shoulder. Jackson hugged the boy tighter as the tears started again. Jackson honestly couldn’t believe the sheriff. His parents couldn’t either honestly. What kind of monster would kick his son out of his own home just for being an omega. When Jackson found him sleeping in the park, the boy had tried to run, far too afraid of his former bully. While Jackson hadn’t picked on him in a while, he understood his hesitation, but when Stiles presented as an omega, the bullying mostly stopped. Especially with two alphas, Lahey and McCall, constantly flanking him for protection, the former being the alpha Stiles spent his heats with and the latter being his friend since grade school.

Jackson’s parents were easy to convince, obtaining custody without any fight. After that, Jackson became his big brother, if only by a year. Not that anyone really knew, of course. Jackson was proud to be Stiles’s brother, but the boy was concerned. Too scared of his bullies turning on Jackson or picking on him harsher. 

“Want to talk about it?” Jackson asked softly. Stiles just shook his head and snuffled. “Then let’s lay down, okay? Get a few more hours of sleep before school.”

“Stay?” Stiles pled. Jackson just snorted his agreement. The alpha spared Copper a glance to see him curled around Mischief, already smothering the fox in affection before it could fall asleep. The fox was far calmer than it’s master, though, and was pawing at copper’s muzzle playfully. Jackson shot them both a look, but knew they’d eventually tire themselves out. Stiles was already dozing off on Jackson’s chest, he doubted Mischee would be far behind. Jackson just kissed the top of his brother’s head and waved his parents off before falling into a peaceful sleep.  
***  
He forgot Stiles used a bell alarm clock. A BELL alarm clock. Bell. As in two ringing sirens clanging obnoxiously and making them both jump out of their skin as soon as it went off. After Stiles shut it off, Jackson shot him a glare.

“Why can’t you use your phone like a normal person?!” He fumed, still breathing heavily. Copper seemed to agree, nipping at Stiles’s hand like a petulant child when he leaned down to pet him. Mischief jumped on his back, biting at the dog’s ears in retaliation. Copper shook her off and started chasing her around the house. 

“Phone doesn’t wake me up quick enough,” Stiles explained as he started undressing.

Jackson jerked his head away when Stiles carelessly discarded his boxers, “Dude! Warning!”

“Jacks, you spent my heat with me when Isaac was out of town!” Stiles rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

“There’s a big difference between helping an omega through his heat and seeing my little brother naked without all the pheromones.”

“You’re not even two years older than me!” Stiles groused.

“Still a senior to your wee sophomore,” Jackson grinned.

“Sophomore who’s taking senior classes,” Stiles mumbled low enough a beta wouldn’t be able to hear. Jackson could though and rolled his eyes. The alpha just stood up and crossed the room, leaving the omega behind. He closed the door behind him, narrowly avoiding getting plowed over by Copper as he chased Mischief inside at the last second. Jackson just shook his head fondly and crossed the hall into his own room before throwing on the outfit he’d picked last night, a pair of jeans with his lacrosse jersey. Coach wanted them to wear their jerseys that day for the game on the next since it was a Saturday.

“Hey, Jacks? Can I talk to you for a second before you go?” he turned to see his mom standing in his door. Jackson winced at the words before his mother clarified, “It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

As if that made it better, Jackson just grunted, “Yeah, sure.”

His mother closed the door behind her and sat down on his bed, patting the spot beside her for him to sit with her. When he did, she leaned over and held his hand tightly before speaking, “Your fath—David and I—”

“Mom, I told you. It’s dad. You’re my parents. It was stupid to think otherwise,” Yeah, Stiles living there had changed a lot about their family for the better. He even got Jackson’s head out of his ass.

“Right,” she shot him a watery smile before swallowing, “Your dad and I are going to want to talk to you and Stiles after practice today. Lydia can be there, and even Danny if you want, but I want you and Stiles here after practice since your father and I are working from home today.”

“What about?” Jackson asked.

“I’d rather wait until you’re both here and not in a rush to get to school,” She smiled softly. “I promise it’s only a good thing. It’ll change a lot for you two, but I promise, it’ll all be for the best.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve Stiles leaving this house—”

“That’s not even funny, young man. Stiles is as much our son now as you are,” She chastised. “Now get to school before you’re late.

Jackson took the opportunity to finish getting ready in the bathroom and rush down the stairs, sparing his father a wave and both of his parent’s soul animals a soft pet before rushing out to the Porsche and whistling for Copper who bounded out the door with a final bark at Mischief and jumping into the passenger seat. Copper barked at him as they drove past Lydia’s house.

“She wants to go right home after school so she can get ready before coming over,” Jackson explained to the confused animal. He honked twice as he passed the bug sitting in the driveway, only to see a hand stick out and flip him off. He laughed and sped away for five minutes before pulling into his usual spot right in between where Lydia’s car would park and Derek Hale’s Camaro.

Jackson waved to a few of the guys as he made his way inside, stopping at his locker to get his books. He jumped as a body slammed against the locker next to his, “What’s up, Jacks?”

“What do you want, Danny?” Jackson asked with an exaggerated eye roll

“To hang out tonight?” Danny asked as Jackson closed his locker and turned to face his friend with an unimpressed bitch-face.

“You just want to flirt with Stiles,” Jackson lifted a brow. “Again.”

Danny’s wide smile dropped suddenly and he hunched his shoulder, upsetting the little tabby cat that was curled around his neck, “Dude… I don’t mean to go all deep or something, but we haven’t hung out in forever. Ever since Stiles came to live with you, you’re either with him or with Lydia. You only think I’m flirting with him because he talks to me when you’re too absorbed in her, and Lydia talks to me when you’re too absorbed in him. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad Stiles has you and your parents, but I miss my best friend.”

Jackson closed his eyes and banged the back of his head against his locker, “I’ve been a shit friend, haven’t I?”

“A preoccupied friend, yes. Shit friend? Debatable,” Danny grinned.

“Come over today after practice. Lydia will be there, and my parents want to talk to me and Stiles, but you’re family, so you might as well listen in too, but I’ll sick Stiles on Lydia, and the two of us will have a totally brotastic night,” Jackson cringed at the last two words that left his mouth.

“Brotastic?” of course, Danny wouldn’t let him off the hook.

Jackson winced, “I’ve been spending too much time with Stiles.”

“Looks like you need tonight just as much as I do,” The beta slung an arm around his best friend which Cress took as an opportunity to walk from Danny’s neck to curl around Jackson’s.

“Speak of the devil,” Jackson mumbled as he saw Stiles walking in the opposite direction with McCall right at his side. Mischief was dancing around the other Alpha’s black lab who just seemed to look on in fond exasperation. 

All too soon, Jackson could see his brother’s wildly flailing arms going straight for the absolute wrong red and white jersey. The hallway went dead silent as Derek Hale slammed the omega against the lockers and getting in his face. his two goons got in front of McCall, blocking his path while Mischief managed to dodge past their bear and lynx to start fucking with Derek’s wolf. Mischee jumped on the creatures back, chewing on it’s ear while the beast tried shaking it off, snapping at it with it’s teeth

“Watch where you’re going, Stilinski,” Derek growled. Jackson almost snarled as a teacher poked his head out the door, saw the red jersey and went back into his room. Jackson and Danny had stopped walking to watch the scene unfold.

Where most would take one look at the snarling alpha and cower away or beg for forgiveness, Stiles seemed to lack that basic instinct for self-preservation, “You know, sourwolf, if you’re going to keep slamming me against hard surfaces, I’m going to have to insist you at least buy me dinner first.”

Jackson could swear he heard Erica stifle a chuckle as she kept herself and her boyfriend between McCall and her alpha. Derek, however, ignored that and pressed closer to Stiles.

“Jackson, you have to do something,” Danny whispered harshly. Jackson was way ahead of him, though, phone already out with a message sent to the only other two people who knew about Stiles’s and his situation.

“Lahey and Alli are on their way,” Jackson assured Danny. Right on cue, a sleek black jungle cat rounded the coroner with it’s tall, blonde owner right on its heels followed closely by the captain of the archery team and her own peregrine falcon.

“Problem, Hale?” Allison asked with a dark glower. At the presence of an exceptionally frightening beta and a fellow alpha, however, the man dropped the boy who finally had the good sense to be a little frightened and shut up.

“Just making sure the clutz knows where he’s going,” Derek explained before offering Isaac a small smile. Isaac returned it with a disappointed frown. God only knew how those two were still friends. 

“The clutz has a name,” Stiles snapped, flinching when Derek flashed red eyes at him. Now that was crossing a line. Everyone knew you couldn’t flash alpha eyes at an omega. It was just wrong, And Isaac clearly had a problem with it too, immediately stepping between the two.

“See you at practice,” the blonde alpha said tightly. Derek just nodded before his eyes went back to normal and took off with Erica and Boyd. Jackson immediately set off down the hall with Danny at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry this took so long! if i told you all the medical issues i've been having, you'd understand XD. This is still doesn't have a beta, unfortunately :( but i hope you guys enjoy it anyway! please leave a comment with any suggestions, questions, concerns, or feedback! Also, let me know if you want me to tag something i didn't! i'm terrible at those! enjoy!

“Hey, Stiles,” He looked to seed Erica approaching him from where she usually sat at the opposite end of the bleachers as he normally studied on.

“What do you want, Catwoman?” Stiles snapped even if Mischief betrayed him and started nuzzling up against Erica’s lynx. Traitor.

“Just making your boyfriend worried,” Erica grinned wickedly and nodded her head towards the field. Stiles looked over to see Isaac glaring over at them before returning to whatever argument he was having with Jackson.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Just your fuck buddy, then?” Erica smirked as she sat down next to him, leaning against the seats behind them and kicking her feet up on the ones below.

“Aren’t you guys friends? Why are you bugging me about it?” Stiles asked, glaring at Mischief as she pawed at Swifty’s muzzle before darting off after giving her a bite.

“Derek wants to know your guys’s situation without Boyd and I pissing Isaac off,” Erica shrugged. “We also didn’t want to ask Jackson either since we don’t exactly know what changed between the two of you that made him stop fucking you up.”

Stiles stiffened for just a second before relaxing as he noticed Derek eyeing them, clearly listening if his flaring red eyes were any indication. This was why they couldn’t know about Jackson. Not necessarily Derek, but others like him. A lot of people stopped picking on him when he presented, but if they knew about Jackson, they could start up again. No one wanted to see a loser like him hanging out with one of the captains of the lacrosse team, and Jackson didn’t need to be associated with him.

“Jackson’s a douche, but only a really awful person would threaten and beat on an omega,” Stiles grinned as Erica flinched and shot a look at Derek who was already back to playing lacrosse, “That’s why he stopped beating on me, unlike your piece of shit alpha.”

“Derek’s not a bad—”

Stiles cut her off, purple eyes flashing, just to remind her of his rare presentation, “Tell the sourwolf that if he has a question about me and Isaac, he can ask one of us himself. And if he even thinks about flashing his damn alpha eyes and making me do whatever he wants, I have no qualms about shoving a baseball bat straight up his ass. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got some history to finish so I can relax tonight.”

Erica stiffened before scoffing, “I can’t believe I actually used to be friends with you.”

“And I can’t believe what’s happened to you since you stopped, but here we are,” He shot back, earning another flinch from the blonde. The look she gave him was both one of rage and guilt, “I told you a long time ago that if you want to go ahead and be Catwoman, I have no problem being Batman.”

Erica huffed and regained her composure before turning to walk away as the team started scrimmages, “Later, Stilinski.”

“Hopefully not, Reyes,” He said, mostly to his Soul Animal who had let Swifty go with a growl and hopped back up beside Stiles and laid her head down right on top of his notebook, pawing at the pencil still in his hand. Poor girl wanted to play.

Stiles indulged her, sending her off to bug the team’s Soul Animals that were lounging around beside the field. To his surprise, though, Derek’s wolf met her on the edge of the pack, tongue lolling out of his mouth as they began to chase each other, the wolf occasionally tackling the wolf just to nip at her coat before she could wiggle out of his grip. It wasn’t long before a sleek black coat joined in along with an overly excited lab. Stiles smirked and pulled out his phone to take a video of the chaos when even Jackson’s mutt decided to jump in the fray. He recorded a little bit before going back to his work.

Harris was seriously gonna kill him this time, he swore. While the teacher wasn’t the douche to him that he was before Stiles presented and informed him of his new living situation, he still pushed Stiles harder than everyone else. Of course, now it was more out of admiration for him than hatred for his father, but if he had to fill out one more damn chemistry worksheet for the hardass, he was gonna seriously consider kicking the snake that slithered around the teacher’s room.

Stiles sighed as he made his way through worksheet after worksheet, looking up occasionally to find some player or another glaring at him. Hell, he even noticed Finstock giving him odd looks every so often. He’d probably noticed him on the track field blowing off some steam or something.

When everyone started rushing to the locker room, Stiles started packing his thing. A quick glance to the left showed Erica had left, so at least he wouldn’t have to deal with that. He climbed down the bleachers slowly to avoid another accident and started making his way to the parking lot where he’d wait for Isaac who offered him a ride when his jeep wouldn’t start that morning. Besides, it was probably good to get used to a new schedule since his dad was finally asking for the car back. The Whittemores were supposed to take it back to him this weekend.

“Hey, Stiles,” the omega jumped as Derek Hale came up behind him dressed in the jeans, jersey, and leather jacket he’d worn that morning when he all but attacked Stiles.

“Usually I like when people call me by my actual name, but we’re not even on a spectrum of friendship, so go ahead and call me Stilinski,” Stiles snapped.

Derek’s scowl deepened but he just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Don’t be a dick, for five seconds.”

“I don’t know, sourwolf, that’s a pretty big ask,” Stiles snarked, ignoring the way Mischee and Derek’s wolf were playing.

“Please?” Derek asked, and he sounded so sincere that Stiles just nodded. Derek took a deep breath, “I just wanted to apologize, okay? I know you don’t like me, and I definitely don’t like you, but I shouldn’t have flashed my eyes at you. That wasn’t right.”

“Careful there, Der. I might start thinking you’re not a literal demon in human form,” Stiles smirk.

“Shut up, Stilinski,” Derek chuckled, pushing Stiles’s shoulder. “By the way, you know I have to make your life hell after today, right? You made Erica cry.”

“I just pointed out our history,” Stiles said defensively, “I’d do the same to Boyd if he could even look me in the eye.”

“You can’t honestly still blame them for what happened,” Derek said, quickly growing aggravated at the younger omega.

“I don’t. But they do, and I have no qualms about using that to get my way,” Stiles smirked. “Besides, if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s yours.”

“That’s not fair—”

“Neither is slamming me into the lockers, threatening me, stealing my shit, or harassing me. Yet here we are,” Stiles cut him off.

“Problem here?” A heated voice called. Stiles sighed a breath of relief when Isaac appeared behind Derek. Across the lot, Scott was glaring at them on his bike while Boyd and Erica stood near Derek’s car.

“’Course not,” Derek growled and walked away without so much as another look at the omega.

Isaac glared at Derek for a couple more seconds before he quickly crowded Stiles’s space, “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you?”

“Just apologized for flashing his eyes at me, dude,” Stiles laughed before crossing over to the passenger’s seat. “Are you coming over right now? Cause David and Lisa want to talk to us, but they said you two are more than welcome to be involved since you’re all around so much, and someone needs to ‘keep me honest’ whatever that means.”

“I can be there. Just gotta text the Hales that I won’t be home tonight,” Isaac said, pulling out his phone to text his foster parents. “Scott’s going out with Allison tonight, though.”

“On a date?” at Isaac’s nod, Stiles whooped and pumped his fist, “Took them long enough!”

Isaac agreed, opening the backseat for Mischief and Umbreon to hop into the car before sliding into the driver’s seat. “I might have tricked him into asking her.”

“you sneaky little shit,” Stiles snickered.

“Yeah, cause you can talk,” Isaac chuckled as he pulled into the Whittemore’s driveway. Stiles frowned at the missing jeep. It wasn’t supposed to be gone for another day or so. Figures the sheriff wouldn’t be able to wait. After all, he kicked Stiles out without any notice whatsoever.

Isaac grabbed Stiles hand as they sat in Stiles’s old spot, “You okay?”

“I just can’t believe he took it,” Stiles frowned. “it was hers, ya know? One of the only things I had left.”

“You’ve still got a lot from her. Pictures… memories. You know she’ll never be gone, even if your father is.”

“Doesn’t make it feel better,” Isaac just shrugged and exited the car, rushing around to the other side so he could pull Stiles out into a tight embrace.

“You’ve got us, though.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sniffled before taking a deep breath and leading Isaac into the house, not letting go of his hand.

“Stiles!” Mrs. Whittemore smiled as they entered. “And Isaac, you’re finally here! Please, come sit down!”

Stiles gave the woman a hug and leading his friend to the couch where he snuggled into the spot between his brother and the other alpha. Isaac wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Lisa and David sat across from the group of kids.

“Stiles,” Lisa started after a moment of awkward silence, “You know we care deeply about you and your health and safety, right?”

“Of course, but—”

“And you know Jackson loves you just as much as he would a real brother, right?” She pressed. At this, Stiles just nodded. “Well, David and I have been talking…”

“Do—Do you need me to find somewhere else to stay?” Stiles asked, voice smaller than he’d meant it to be.

Lisa’s eyes widened in horror, “Dear god, no! I just… we want you to be proud to be a part of this family—”

“I am—”

“You’re not,” David smiled sadly. “What we want to say is that you’re a Whittemore now. Maybe not by name, though you’re free to change that if you want, but you’re our son as much as Jackson is, and… well, we’re tired of seeing you try to hide that.”

Stiles tried to speak, but Lisa interrupted, “We get you’re trying to navigate the social problems of highschool, but love… It’s time that ends. We’re done waiting for you and Jackson to get your heads out of your asses, and we think you, and your friends should be aware of a few changes.”

“A few—” Jackson started.

“Jackson, you’ll be giving your brother a ride to school until we can get this whole car mess situated,” David started, fully in lawyer mode, brokering no room for arguments. “Those clothes you’ve been eyeing in the mall that you think are “too expensive, you’re going to get. In the right sizes. This whole only-child omega shit at school is going to stop. You have a brother, and not going out for sports so you don’t ‘embarrass’ anyone is done.”

“I do track!” Stiles argued. David just leveled him a look.

“I’m sure Lydia would be all too happy to help with the clothes thing,” Lisa said. She was smiling, but Stiles could tell there wasn’t room for negotiation. “And Isaac and Danny, I’m sure will keep you two honest about the rest of it.”

Stiles was cut off from responding by Lydia who had sat up at the news, “Oh, you can count on us, Mrs. Whittemore! Isaac, you have your keys, right?”

“Wait—Now?!” Stiles shouted.

“Spend what you like, Lydia,” Mrs. Whittemore smiled, handing her a card.

“No, no, no wait! Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Stiles asked.

“Sure. You can complain on the way to the mall. Besides. It’s not like you’re getting out of this anyway, right?” Isaac smiled and smacked his shoulder.

“And Jackson and Danny need some alone time anyway,” Lydia perked up. “This is perfect!”

It was going to be a long fucking day


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not particularly happy with this one, but i figured i needed to update, and it's not awful, so why not XD. Again, it's unbetad (I really need to find one, so if anyone's down, hit me up?) so all mistakes are mine! Please go ahead and leave a comment with any questions, critiques, suggestions, or whatever you feel like! enjoy!

Isaac collapsed beside Stiles, completely breathless. Stiles curled under his arm, tracing his light patterns into the older man’s chest. Isaac just chuckled fondly and rolled more onto his side to easier press a soft kiss against the omega’s lips. “Omega urges satisfied?”

“Always are,” Stiles grinned. “Alpha urges?”

“Bit wounded after getting dragged around a mall and ordered around by a beta, but this certainly helped,” Isaac grinned against Stiles’s lips.

“Lydia is an alpha. I don’t care what color her eyes flash,” Stiles said with certainty. Isaac couldn’t really find it in himself to disagree, so he just sighed and rolled to his back, pulling Stiles along with him.

Isaac looked over to the side and saw an empty nest where Mischief and Umbreon usually curled up at night whenever he slept over, “Babe… we forgot to let the kiddos back in.”

“Did you just call me babe?” Stiles asked cautiously. “Are we doing the pet names thing? Are we attaching strings to this whole ‘I settle your urges, you settle mine’ thing? Because if we are, that’s totally fine, I just didn’t think we were ready for that, what with you just getting away from your dad, and me just losing mine, and what not, ya know. Not to mention the fact that you and Jackson are always at each other’s throats and stuff, but I don’t usually mind that stuff, you’d get over it… not that all of these negative things are so bad we couldn’t… ya know… date or court or whatever. Why are the specifics of alpha-to-omega dating so weird. It’s called courting, right? Nevermind that. Are we—”

“Stiles!” Isaac cut him off. “I was just floating it. Nothing has to change between us, okay? If you want, I won’t use it again.”

“N-no! I-I liked it… a lot. I just didn’t think we were changing anything,” Stiles shrugged.

“We’re not,” Isaac replied evenly, “I’m still not ready. You know that.”

“Cool,” Stiles shrugged before grinning up at him. Isaac should have known what was coming, he probably asked for it. He should’ve shut his fucking mouth. He realized all of this before Stiles whispered, “Night, Schnookums.”

“I walked right into this.”

“What do you mean, Pookie?”

“Stiles, shut up.”

“Why ever would I do that, Smoofmuffin?”

“Alright, that one was actually pretty creative. I’m proud,” Isaac snickered and leaned his head down to pull Stiles into a long, slow kiss. Stiles grinned into it, even nipping at the alpha’s lips. Isaac growled in retaliation, earning a small squeak from the omega who was now beneath him.

They jumped apart at the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. Stiles looked up, mortified to find Lydia leaning against the doorframe. Isaac was quicker than Stiles in covering them both in the large blanket that had been discarded in favor of less restriction.

“Now that Lisa has officially pulled your head out of your ass, get it downstairs. Jackson, Danny, and I are watching a movie, and I need to at least get to know two of my new friends better. Call Scott and Allison, too. It’s Friday,” Lydia ordered, the snowy owl on her shoulder cocking it’s head, staring at the little den Umbreon and Mischief usually curled up in. the bird turned back to Lydia and huffed.

“It’s 10 o’clock,” Stiles said dumbly. Isaac just rolled his eyes at the younger man, already shooting Scott a text.

“I don’t understand how you’re my academic competition. It’s Friday, Stiles. Friday. Welcome to the land of normal teenagers. Get some clothes on, and let’s go,” The redhead scoffed and turned on heel.

Isaac immediately turned his head to face the omega, “You’re right. The girl’s an alpha.”

“I fucking told you!” Stiles laughed, jumping up from the bed and heading over to his closet. Isaac took a few extra moments to admire Stiles’s naked form as he bent over and rummaged through the spare drawer which housed the clothes Isaac and Scott had left.

“Wear whatever shorts you want, but you’re wearing one of my shirts,” Isaac said as he finally got up. And made his way over, immediately pulling out a pair of Scott’s basketball shorts and his own shirt, handing another to Stiles. He’d stolen that one from Derek purely for the thumbholes, but he’d had it long enough now that it smelled like him rather than the other alpha. Stiles just chuckled and threw it on.

“Get your Pokémon, and my little angle and head downstairs while I clean myself up,” Stiles told him as he started heading to the bathroom.

“You literally named your fox mischief. You don’t get to make fun of the name I chose for my own spirit animal.”

“I think you’ll find that I can, and will, make fun of pretty much anything I want,” Stiles grinned back before closing the door across the hall. Isaac just smiled fondly at the closed wood before pulling Mischief and Umbreon out of their little hidey-hole and walking the steps down two at a time. Jackson was the first one to spot him, instantly narrowing his eyes in a dark glower.

“Where’s my brother, Lahey?” He growled.

Isaac smirked, “Probably taking some Tylenol. He seemed a little sore when he stood up.”

Jackson stood abruptly, eyes flaring red with rage, “What the fuck did you just say about my little brother?”

“Calm down,” Lydia snapped, gripping the alpha’s wrist in a vice. “You two are going to have to learn to get along for Stiles’s sake. We have to show him that just because his two worlds are coming together doesn’t mean anything has to change. So both of you need to grow up. Now Where’s Scott?”

“Not coming,” Isaac said as he checked his phone, “he and Allison are having some post-date alone time, apparently… with Kira Yukimura, apparently”

“After the first date?” Danny asked with a raised brow.

“…The first date Stiles knows about, at least. They didn’t want to tell him while things were going on with his dad, but They’ve been going out pretty much since his presentation. I guess now they’re having threesomes though,” Isaac shrugged

“Wait, what?!” came a shrill voice from the top of the stairs. Isaac had roughly two seconds to brace himself before a wild omega had pounced on his back and was making grabby hands for his phone. “I can’t believe that fucker got into a threesome before I did! I’m an omega! Aren’t I supposed to get all the sex stuff first? Isn’t that the rule?! Danny! We’ve got shit to do after the movie!”

“Wait, really?” Danny asked, grinning wildly as he put down his solo cup.

“NO!” Jackson and Isaac both snapped immediately, glaring at Danny and Stiles respectively.

“Hey, look! They finally agreed on something!” Stiles laughed loudly, sharing grins with Lydia and Danny. Stiles poked Isaac in the cheek, and grinned, “I’ll talk you into it later.”

“Tell you what, I’ll have a threesome with you if the third is Derek.”

“I hate you,” Stiles scoffed and hopped off Isaac’s back, rounding the couch and plopping down next to Jackson on the couch. Isaac just shook his head and settled down next to the omega, pulling him onto his lap. Stiles settled comfortably against his chest as Lydia clicked play on the Notebook.

“Why are we watching this?” Stiles asked.

“First rule of being a part of this friend group,” Danny grins, “We always watch this. If you want to watch something else, you’ll have to take it up with Lydia.”

“No,” Was all the woman said. Isaac grinned as the redhead looked down to see Mischief staring at her with that cute expression that always got Jackson and Isaac to cave. “You’re cute. No.”

“Worth a shot,” Stiles smirked at his fox as she barked out a laugh and swatted at Copper and running away before the dog could pounce on him. Umbreon just rolled his eyes and nudged his head under Danny’s arms, forcing the man to pet the large beast while his little cat hid behind his back.

“So stiles,” Lydia said while the movie was playing. “How many new names am I going to have to learn? And how many people do I need to get dirt on?”

“For names learning, Scott, Isaac, and Allison are pretty much my only friends besides you three,” Stiles shrugged. “As for dirt, I don’t need a Lydia Martin style take down on my conscious, so best not to divulge that kind of information.”

“You know I’ll find out anyway right?” Lydia asked and Stiles grimaced, “And what about Erica and Boyd? Didn’t you use to hang out with them all the time? I thought that’s how you and Isaac met?”

“It was, but,” Stiles swallowed hard, and Isaac tightened his grip around the Omega’s waist while Jackson casually rested a hand against his calf, “we just grew apart I guess. Shit happens, ya know?”

“Hmmm.” Lydia smirked, Danny grinned, and Jackson just squared his shoulders. Isaac didn’t like those looks at all. God help Beacon Hills High come Monday. They had no idea what this group had in store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! my computer broke and then i had to get a surgery done :( Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, No beta means all mistakes are mine! Please leave a comment if you want, and kudos never hurt anyone! Enjoy!

Stiles huffed as he kept searching through all the clothes, giving Mischief a look as the fox kept pulling at his socks, “I know Jackson is waiting for us, okay? I just need to get dressed, and we can go. Honestly, what the fuck am I even supposed to wear?”

“The red skinny jeans with that black t-shirt that has the white pocket on the front and Lahey’s jacket,” Stiles jumped about five feet in the air at the loud intruder. Jackson just chuckled at his surprise, “Now hurry up, we’re gonna be late.”

“We’re not going to be late! Honestly, you’re both a couple of drama queens!” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Besides, this is your fault for making dress like a prostitute!”

“First of all, prostitutes don’t wear jeans that take twenty minutes to get off,” Jackson smirked, “Second, I didn’t have any part of your new wardrobe. All I did was help Lahey go to goodwill and donate your old shit. Besides, I heard Lydia even got you some superhero belt and let you keep a couple graphic tees!”

“Yeah, what a sacrifice she made,” Stiles snarked, “It must have been such a sacrifice for her.”

“Have you met Lydia? Making a fashion concession was most definitely a sacrifice for her,” the alpha reminded him

Stiles just grimaced and nodded, pulling out the clothes his brother had told him to. “I still don’t think this is a good idea. Your teammates are gonna give me a ton of shit for dressing like this and talking to you. And then you’ll get shit for even associating with me!”

“Stiles, you know that people like you, right? I mean, there are exceptions, but since your presentation, the rambling is more adorable than aggravating.”

“That’s sexist,” Stiles scoffed and pulled the shirt over his head.

“No one said it wasn’t. Now, come on! We have to parade you around a bit before class, so get a move on, twerp,” Jackson rolled his eyes and turned on foot, “Be downstairs in ten.”

“It’s not going to take me ten minutes to get dressed,” Stiles stomped his foot to get his sock away from his fox’s sharp teeth.

Jackson turned around just outside the door and looked between Stiles and the jeans a couple times, “Ten minutes.”

“I hate you!” As Stiles would find out, Jackson was totally right. The alpha belted out a laugh as Stiles and Mischief hopped down the stairs together, the former blushing as he hid his face from the alpha in the leather jacket Isaac had asked him to wear. Jackson was in hysterics as Stiles slid past him muttering for him to shut up before he walked out the door and slid into the passenger seat with Mischief curling up on his lap. It took the omega a minute to get used to sitting in the new jeans, but he managed by the time Mischee got annoyed with the moving around and Jackson slid into the driver’s seat and started the car.

“Take that jacket off,” Jackson said.

“I told Isaac I’d wear it,” Stiles lifted a brow.

“And it covers your ass, what part of ‘showing you off’ didn’t you get?” Jackson responded.

“Why do you think I’m wearing it?” His plan, however, was ruined as they pulled into the parking lot, and Lydia was on him, taking his jacket before he’d even gotten out of the car.

“What the hell were you thinking when you grabbed that?” Lydia snapped. “You’re my new hot friend, surprisingly hot now that I’m looking at you in this outfit.”

“She’s right. And here I wanted to remind everyone who noticed it first,” Isaac smirked, taking his jacket from the strawberry blonde and sliding it over his shoulders.

“Your credits clear so you can graduate with us, by the way?” Lydia asked, opening the back of the Porsche for Mischief and Copper to jump out, Stiles and Jackson stepping out beside them. Stiles saw Scott racing over with Allison and a small Asian girl, a junior, he thought.

“Our mom apparently already got them approved a week ago. She’s apparently been planning this whole ‘coming out’ for a while,” Stiles sighed. “She was proud I took the initiative to ask, though.”

“Mrs. Whittemore is a sneaky lady,” Danny grinned as he approached right behind the other three.

“So this is it now? The new power group at this school?” Scott asked, grinning as he gave Danny and Jackson a bro hug. “Oh, and this is Kira by the way! Alli and her are partners for a chem project!”

“Yeah, I’m sure you got to know her very well too,” Stiles smirked, and the alpha had the good sense to blush along with the betas.

“Alright, shut up, Stilinski,” Isaac snickered. “It’s not like you weren’t thoroughly debauched this weekend too.”

“Yeah, but I’m not embarrassed about it,” Stiles smiled, balancing on his toes and dragging Isaac down to peck him on the cheek.

“I mean, when you’re right, you’re right,” Danny laughed, earning

“Alright!” Jackson shouted. “Enough about my little brother’s sex life, please? Thank you!”

Stiles was laughing too hard to notice the dead silence as they walked through the school, the omega and his fox leading the small pack. The boy stopped short, however, when he found Boyd glaring daggers at him while everyone else stared, jaws wide open. Right, he made Erica cry. He’d forgotten about that. He was about to make a bolt for it before Derek showed up to exact whatever vengeance he had planned when Jackson slung an arm around his shoulders, and Lydia took up on his other side while the others positioned themselves behind them. They were all still laughing and joking around, but it wasn’t hard to see what was going on. They were marking themselves as a pack, a temporary one, at least. In an omega pack, there were typically four or more alphas, so they might have been a little short on power houses, but they had Lydia. She was a fucking alpha, and Stiles was sticking to that.

“Jackson!” Stiles heard a shout from the end of the hallway. He grinned as Finstock approached them, “You better not be messing with Bilinski over here, or the number of suicide runs you’re going to be doing today would make Hale cry.”

“He’s not, coach,” Stiles smiled at the man. He’d fought for Stiles to stay on the track team after his presentation when not even his coach wanted him there. 

“Actually, Stiles has been staying with us for a while now,” Jackson said loud enough for the passing students to hear. “He’s my little brother in everything but blood.”

“Little? Right,” Finstock scoffed and started walking away before calling back, “Maybe your ‘little’ brother can start tutoring you, so you can do better than a C in my class, then.”

“I’ll get right on that, Coach!” Stiles shouted back. The omega smirked at Jackson who looked put out after being called out like that, “He likes me.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” The Alpha frowned.

“He’ll like you more when Jackson and I talk about giving you a tryout,” Isaac whispered from right behind him.

Stiles turned and glared at him, “I am not trying out for lacrosse. I’m not giving Derek and Boyd an excuse to throw me to the ground.”

“Tell that to Mischee,” Scott chuckled, nodding across the hall to where his fox had run off to play with a large black wolf that was sitting beside the tall, brooding alpha that pissed him off.

“Traitor,” Stiles muttered before breaking away from the group and heading over to the three. Derek seemed to be staring at them with wide eyes, seemingly at a loss for words. He met Stiles’s eyes as he approached, Allison not far behind.

“So,” Stiles grinned as he stepped towards the squabbling soul animals. “What have you and Boyd got planned for me?”

“We’re still working out a few ideas,” Derek responded evenly, “You’re really a Whittemore now?”

“Haven’t changed the name, but yeah. Didn’t want to give you a reason to go after Jackson, though,” Stiles shrugged as he reached for Mischee only for her to scurry under the wolf away from him.

“Dex, let him grab his damn fox,” Derek ordered the wolf which just growled in response.

“At least he’s cute when he’s grumpy,” Stiles smirked, stroking the wolf’s soft fur for a few seconds before Mischief bit it’s back leg, causing another wrestling match to ensue. “You just look constipated when you do the whole growly-brooding thing.”

Derek glared at Allison when she snickered. Stiles just smiled and waved her away, sending a thumbs up to his friends. He could handle Derek. Besides, Isaac and Jackson were going to wait anyway so they could get to Harris’s class on time.

“I don’t look constipated,” Derek honest-to-god pouted at mere prospect.

Stiles was cut off from responding by the warning bell blaring through the hallway. He looked at Mischief who was still playing with Dex, “Mischee, come on. We have class.”

“Dex, let her go,” Derek sighed. Neither of them made any headway with the two.

“Well, at least now I know, at least on the inside, you do, in fact, enjoy having fun,” Stiles shrugged.

“And I still know you’re annoying,” Derek scowled.

“Shut up,” Stiles said. With a glance at the clock, he threw his hands up in surrender “Bring me back my fox at lunch or I’m going straight to Finstock.”

“Yeah, while you’re at it, try using that tiny brain of yours to figure out why your fox is so insistent on messing with my wolf!”

“If you’re going to insult me, you might want to bring some back up with you. At least then I’ll actually be at risk of harm beyond locker shoving. Might give me something to actually fear, ya know?” Stiles smirked before walking back to his brother and friend.

“What’s been going on with Mischee lately? She’s been acting up around Derek and his group a lot lately,” Isaac asked.

“Beats me. I actually saw he nuzzle at Boyd’s bear in Spanish the other day. Nuzzle!” Stiles exclaimed. “Shit was weird.”

“You and Scott should take her to Deaton later? Something might be wrong,” Isaac said, leaning into his space.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea,” Stiles shrugged. “For now, though, let’s just get through the day.”

Stiles took one last look back at Derek before turning back around and marching into Harris’s room, head held high and proud for the first time in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right on time! ish? once a week is what i'm shooting for here... maybe two if i'm lucky. but i'm RARELY lucky. anyway, i hope you enjoy this one! Please go ahead and leave a comment, constructive criticism welcomed, and compliments very welcome as well! unbetaed ( a running theme here), so don't kill me over grammar errors!

“Why do you have two spirit animals with you?” Erica asked as Derek sat down heavily with his lunch. No sooner had he sat did Stiles’s damn fox sprint off into the crowd towards the omega’s new table. Next to Jackson and Lydia. This day had been so ass-backwords.

Erica followed the fox with her eyes, frowning when it jumped on Stiles’s lap. Dex looked like he was about to bolt after her, but Derek shot the wolf a sharp glare. Erica just sat looking longingly at his table, stroking Swifty’s fur. She didn’t even look up when Boyd sat down next to her, Bruce plopping down beside Swifty. The bear yawned and quickly started napping, as the table filled up with more and more of the Lacrosse team.

“Dude, I knew Stilinski was hot, but like… did you see his ass?” Derek nearly choked on his milk when Greenburg started talking.

Raeken grinned, “Yeah, I think I’m close to getting into those jeans too. We’re lab partners, and there’s been some casual flirting.”

“I thought he was with Lahey?” Derek wanted so badly to tune their conversation about that stupid omega out, but he cared about Isaac just as much as Erica and Boyd.

“I asked Stiles about it, and they’re just friends, apparently. There are some benefits, but it’s not like that’s a big deal. He’s an alpha, and Stiles is an omega. I guess he has to spend heats with someone.”

“Wait, so is Stiles just using Isaac?” Boyd joined their conversation, but Erica slapped his arm hard.

“Are you fucking serious?” Erica snapped, fire in her eyes. “You’re seriously going to accuse Stiles, OUR Stiles of using Isaac for sex? Is that what you really think of him?”

“Well, he’s changed—”

“No,” Erica snapped, standing up so fast the table shook, “He hasn’t.”

Before anyone could say anything, Erica had stormed out of the lunchroom, tossing her trash out on the way. Derek just sighed and turned back to Boyd, “We’ve gotta get him back for messing her up like this.”

“Wait, you guys are still gonna mess with him?” Greenburg asked, eyes wide. As he glanced between Derek and the other Lacrosse table. “You know he and Jackson are like… brothers, right? Stiles and Scott took their instagrams off private, and there are like… a ton of photos of them at Jackson’s place with him, Danny, and frickin’ Lydia! And the captions… they’re family, dude.”

“Yeah, and he fucked with one of my best friends,” Derek snapped. “He doesn’t just get a free pass.”

“Well, keep me out of it,” Theo grinned. “At least until I get to fuck him. I’ll help you out after, but I have to fuck an omega, and Greenburg doesn’t cut it. No offense.”

“Whatever, Raeken,” Derek shrugged. “I kinda figured you’d be out. You’ve been sniffing after him since his presentation.”

“What can I say? Who knows if I’m ever gonna get another chance with an Omega,” Theo grinned. “I will say, even if I’m not into him beyond that, he’s a good kid. Super nice, and really smart. I could probably fall for a guy like that. You know, if I thought of him as more than a piece of meat.”

“Well, keep it that way,” Dunbar rolled his eyes, finally peeling away from his girlfriend to grin at them. “I heard Scott say he and Jackson got Stiles a tryout for Lacrosse. Maybe the best way to get back at him is to treat him like anyone else on the field.”

“You can’t treat an omega like anyone else on a sports team!” Greenburg looked appalled. “You’ll crush him!”

Boyd grinned at that, “Well… Omega rights and all… it would be sexist of us to go easy on him when he tries out.”

Derek just snorted and went back to his food. He might slam Stilinski up against lockers, but he didn’t want to hurt the boy. Then again, he could probably consider this doing him a favor. Keeping him off the team would really be a way to keep him safe from the other teams. He could live with that, at least.

“Hey, Boyd?” Liam asked. “I heard that you and Erica used to be like… best friends with Stilinski. What happened there?”

“That’s between them and Stiles,” Derek growled. Liam looked half ready to wet himself when Derek looked away, focusing instead on Theo’s viper which was staring at him.

Derek was saved from more socializing as the bell to get to class rang. He quickly picked up his stuff and waved goodbye to Boyd who he knew would just try to find Erica, but Derek was failing three classes, and he needed to get to his next one. Chemistry with Mr. Harris. He walked through the halls, enduring the same whispers about a certain omega that he’d been hearing all day, except now, they were more objectifying, and speculating about his sex life. If he was honest, he felt a little bad for Stiles. He’d hate to have his whole sex life scrutinized like they were judging him.

He shut it out of his head as he entered Harris’s room and settled into his seat behind a nice blonde girl, Heather. She was funny and smart, and Derek was trying to get her to hook up with him, but so far, he hadn’t had any luck. Harris was watching the clock, probably to shut it as soon as the bell rung, sending anyone who was late to the office. About a minute before the bell for classes to start rang, a familiar set of fumbling limbs stumbled their way into class.

“Mr. Stilinski, just in time,” Harris rose an unimpressed brow. Stiles just grinned at him and marched over to the desk, rubbing under the Satan-racoon’s chin as he sat on Harris’s desk.

“I try to keep ‘em guessing, Mr. H,” Stiles smirked. The whole class was watching with wide eyes as Harris grinned at the student. They promptly lost their collective minds when Stiles whispered something to the hardass teacher and the older man actually chuckled. In humor. Not in sick satisfaction at making a student cry. It was mind boggling. It was enough of a distraction that Greenburg managed to sneak into the classroom a couple seconds after the final bell. Harris passed Stiles and closed the door.

“Alright, so-called students,” Harris drawled. “I have officially become overwhelmed with the extreme stupidity of your feeble minds, so I have decided to add an aid to this class. Luckily, one of my best students had a study hall this period, so please welcome Mr. Stilinski to this class. He is who you’ll go to if you have stupid questions such as which shoe goes on which foot, Greenburg. The rest of you will give him your questions, and if they’re something he feels he’s not 100% certain on, only then will they come to me. That being said, I truly hope Stiles can answer all of your questions. Oh, and since he is, in fact, an omega, and many of you morons do not speak as quietly as you think you do, I want to say that any sexual harassment of my aid during this class will result in immediate dismissal from my class, a failure for the day’s assignment, and detention after school with me.”

“Well,” Stiles grinned, “After that lovely little speech, I just want to say, that I’m totally ready for whatever questions you might have. My desk is the little forgotten one at the back of the room, but odds are, while you’re working, I’ll be up here, bothering our lovely teacher!”

“Wonderful,” Harris said dryly. Derek was slack-jawed as Stiles took off towards the back, leaning down to scratch behind Dex’s ear as he passed but didn’t spare Derek a glance.

Dex preened and took off to sit down beside the omega, tail thumping against the ground impatiently until Stiles began scratching at his ear while he pulled out a folder that seemed to be overflowing with paper.

“Does my aid interest you so much that you can’t focus on a class that you’re already failing?” Derek jumped as Harris spoke directly in front of him and Heather.

“No, sir. I’m sorry,” he blushed. Today was the fucking worst.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less than 7 days! go me! please feel free to leave a comment with any constructive criticism or questions if you want! or compliments. who doesn't like a compliment XD. Enjoy!!

Isaac was worried. Sure, Scott and Jackson had told him about Stiles’s try out days ago, but this was different, now they were actually standing on the field, and Stiles was scolding the fuck out of the older two. He kept going on and on about how he didn’t want to play on a team where most of its players treated him like shit. Isaac understood where he was coming from, but he could tell the other two were slowly convincing him by playing on his love for petty revenge. Isaac didn’t wait for him to say yes, quickly circling the locker room until he came to a stop in front of Boyd and Derek.

“Whatever dumbass plan you have to hurt Stiles, forget it,” Isaac said.

“Hey, Isaac. How was your day?” Derek smirked back at him.

“Honestly, Der, I don’t fucking get it. You’re the whole reason the Lacrosse team stopped picking on Stiles in the first place,” Isaac whispered harshly. Derek growled at the few people who turned to listen in. “And Boyd…”

“I know,” Boyd cut him off. “I know, okay? But he made Erica cry!”

“Don’t,” Derek sighed, turning pleading eyes on his adopted brother. “This isn’t about that, Isaac.”

“Oh, so you expect me to believe that you plan to body Stiles for some reason other than some petty hatred you have for him over god knows what?”

“I don’t hate—you know what? It doesn’t matter. What we do or do not have planned for this try out has nothing to do with what’s going on between me—us and Stiles,” Derek scowled. Isaac just raised an unimpressed brow and waited for Derek to elaborate, “Look, Beacon hills is pretty omega friendly, but I’m not gonna lie, Isaac, the other schools don’t give a shit about our presentations. They’ll play to win, and Stiles’ll get hurt. If he doesn’t make the team, the worst he has to worry about is—”

“You?” Isaac asked, still scowling. “All I’m saying, Der, is that Stiles, for some reason, doesn’t hate you. Don’t make him, or I swear to god I’ll tell Talia all about what you two have been doing to him. And then I’ll tell Cora.”

“Dude,” Boyd said, wide-eyed. “We’re gonna do what we do to every member trying out. If you think we should treat Stiles differently, why don’t you go tell him that? See how he reacts.”

“That’s not fair,” Isaac sighed.

“What’s not fair?” the alpha jumped at the sudden appearance of Stiles and Jackson. Stiles was wearing the athletic wear Lydia had picked out, holding a lacrosse stick with a slight grimace. “Did sourwolf run out of hair gel?”

“How’d you guess,” Derek growled, but let Stiles reach down and stroke Dex’s fur anyway.

Isaac noticed how some of the tension I Stiles’s shoulders eased at the easy banter. Jackson seemed to bristle, cutting off Stiles form replying and saying, “Come on, I’ll get the key from coach, and we’ll get you some pads from the equipment shed.”

“Oh, I have a key,” Stiles smiled, plopping his bag onto the bench beside where Mischief had decided to lay and sleep.

“How the fuck did you get—” Jackson started, “You know what? I don’t want to know. All I need to know is that you don’t have a key to my room. I just need to know that there are boundaries.”

“So I could tell you that,” Stiles grinned.

“I’m going to kill you,” was all Jackson said before stomping away, clutching Stiles’s wrist in a bruising grip and dragging him away. Isaac watched them go with a slight grimace.

“You and I both know Stiles will be better off on the track team than here,” Derek said, coming to stand up to him. “I know you care about him, Isaac. You know I’d never do anything too bad to him.”

“You better not,” Isaac said before turning around and opening his locker. He could feel Boyd’s eyes glaring holes into the back of his head, though, so he got ready as fast as he could and headed out to the field where Jackson and Stiles were shoving at each other and laughing. They were practically wrestling when Scott joined Isaac.

“If we could have afforded it, we would have taken Stiles,” Scott whispered to him before smiling at them. “I’m glad we couldn’t afford it.”

“Me too,” Isaac smiled as they joined the two brothers, Umbreon and Rex, Scott’s rottweiler, trailing behind before darting off to join Mischief, Copper, and Danny’s kitten probably for the remainder of practice. Isaac glanced back at the animals a few times, frowning when Mischee darted back into the locker room, Umbreon hot on her tail. His frown deepened as Mischee stumbled back out, dragging a familiar black wolf with her by the ear. Umbreon was following cautiously, yellow eyes narrowed as the wolf snapped at Mischee, not really trying to hurt her, just teasing. Rex and Copper growled as the wolf approached, but Mischee just turned and snarled right back at them before letting the wolf pick her up by the back of her scruff and lift her onto his back. Rex and Copper eventually calmed down when Danny’s little cat, Sunny, started pawing at them for attention. 

“Dude, we seriously need to go see Deaton,” Scott sighed as he took in Mischee’s behavior. “This can’t be normal.”

“So what? She likes Sourwolf’s spirit animal. Is that such a terrible thing?” Stiles asked.

“Ask him,” Jackson scowled as Derek approached, rage simmering on his features. He glanced at Stiles, but he didn’t look too fearful. If anything, he looked amused as the alpha approached.

“What the hell does your fox think she’s doing?” Derek snarled as he approached, fully padded, shoving at the white training pads Stiles had on.

Stiles made a big show of looking over at the wrestling spirit animals before turning back and smirking, “Playing, I think. Although, I don’t exactly speak fox.”

“She’s your spirit animal. Didn’t think you’d need to,” Derek smirked back, and was it just Isaac or did that sound flirty? No, he was definitely just imagining that.

“Well, Dex seems to be enjoying himself,” Stiles drawled, “and the all-mighty sourwolf didn’t pick up on that. Careful in your glass house there.”

“And here I thought you’d enjoy a good peep show,” Ok, that definitely sounded flirty.

“Back off Hale,” Jackson snarled. “Just because he’s an omega doesn’t give you the right—”

“Relax, Whittemore. I’m not here to sully your baby brother. Just to warn him,” Derek gave Stiles a shark-like grin. “You might not want to proceed with this try out.”

“Wow, ‘Proceed.’ That’s a big word for you. Does your head hurt,” Stiles grinned.

Derek snarled, “I’m serious, Stiles. Stay off the field.”

“Why? You gonna shove me into another locker? Or wait—” Stiles put on a fake shocked look, “Is Boyd going to actually look at me?! What a frightening thought.”

“Stiles—” Danny said nervously as Derek’s eyes began growing redder and redder with each snarky word out of the Omega’s mouth.

“Nah, let him flash his eyes at me all he likes. It’s not Like the great Derek Hale actually has the mental capacity to actually say something, let alone give an alpha’s order,” Stiles smiled. Derek opened his mouth to speak, but all he managed to do was gasp along with every other alpha near him as Stiles’s eyes began to glow purple. Isaac sucked in a deep breath as the calming wave of Omega pheromones hit him, but as soon as Stiles’s eyes faded back to brown, worry grew to replace the sensation. Omegas tended to be deeply protective over their gift. While Alpha’s liked to flaunt their authority, an Omega’s ability to calm was often very intimate and personal. Isaac was shocked to see him actually use it on Derek.

“You know, Hale,” Stiles went on as the alphas in attendance slowly caught their breath, “Why don’t you run back to Boyd before I take my Lacrosse stick and shove it up your ass?”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Derek growled before walking over to where Boyd was standing with Greenburg and Theo Raeken. Isaac fucking hated Theo.

“That guy gets on my fucking nerves,” Stiles fumed, immediately going on a tangent that last pretty much until Coach came out and had them start doing laps. Isaac took his usual running spot toward the front beside Scott but was shocked when Stiles quickly jogged past them to the front of the pack. Stiles was quickly jogging beside Derek. Isaac heard Theo snicker on his other side when Stiles very obviously slowed down to run beside Derek rather than pulling ahead. Scott shared a laugh with the douchebag as Derek got all growly and tried to speed up, only for Stiles to match his speed. By the time the two had finished their laps, they’d lapped the entire group and damn near tackled each other as they came to a screeching halt in front of Finstock who looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

“Stilinski, if I knew you could keep up with Hale, I’d have forced you to try out sooner!” he shouted despite Stiles being about two feet away from him. The rest of the group finished as Finstock shouted for them to move on to drills. Isaac grinned as Derek struggled through the next bit. He was strong, sure, but he wasn’t that fast. Pushing himself to go as fast as he had probably drained him if his shaking legs and unsteady arms were any indication. Meanwhile, Stiles was holding a steady, if slightly subdued pace. It wasn’t till they got to offensive drills that tryouts took a turn for the worse. Derek and Boyd were picked to tackle the offenders while Danny took his usual spot near the goal. It was a dumb idea on Finstock’s part. No one ever got past Derek and Boyd. They were a good team, and they were both literal walls of muscle. Even if Derek overdid it on the warm up, Boyd could cover his slack. The two were practically unpassable. It was the reason this year’s team was favored to win State.

Isaac cringed as the two bodied any offender. Jackson was the closest to pass them, actually getting around them before Derek shoved him from behind, shaking his unsteady footing right after a pivot. Scott tried to trick them by going wide before swinging to the inside, but it didn’t fool them. Isaac frowned when Theo almost made it past, but it was Stiles presence at the front of the line that truly worried him. He could sense Jackson and Scott’s tension from behind him. Even Theo gave the omega a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder as he passed. Stiles smiled up at him before picking up the ball Coach had thrown and waiting for the whistle.

As soon as it sounded, Stiles shot forward, maneuvering around Boyd and stopping hard as a pouncing Derek shot just where he was headed but landing face first in the dirt instead. He recovered quicker than stiles could get moving though, same as Boyd, but by the time they reached him, he was already running. He snapped the ball toward the goal, smirking as it flew. Danny caught it effortlessly though, but that wasn’t too shocking. What was was the huge beta throwing his whole body at a small omega. Stiles turned just in time to see Boyd flying at him before the behemoth of a man slammed into him with full force, shoving him to the ground. A loud crack could be heard as Stiles hit the ground.

“Fuck, Stiles!” Jackson screamed as he shot forward. Before he could get there, Mischee was at her master’s side, growling at a smirking Boyd. That smirk fell when Derek showed up, screaming at Boyd who began to look guilty. Scott nearly hit Boyd with a Lacrosse stick, but Theo held him back. Soul animals were going wild on the field, Dex standing protectively over Stiles with Umbreon while Theo, Jackson, and Isaac tried rolling him onto his back. Isaac breathed a sigh of relief when rolling him revealed a broken Lacrosse stick. He hoped that was what the loud crack was, rather than what everyone suspected it to be.

“Scott, call your mom!” Derek snapped while Finstock tried to get everyone to back away. Most did, but Isaac, Jackson, and Derek remained nearby, the latter to seemingly shield Stiles from the prying eyes of others while Isaac herded the concerned Spirit Animals away from stiles who was clearly unconscious. Jackson was trying to wake the Omega, but frowned when doing so resulted in his little brother writhing in pain. Derek looked back and met Isaac’s panicked gaze at the sound of the Omega’s cries of pain. The Alphas held a silent conversation before Derek grabbed the phone out of Scott’s hand and growled, “Get here and help him. Now,” before hanging up.

Isaac turned to yell at Boyd before faltering. The beta looked scared. There were tears in his eyes, and his hands shook before he clenched them into fists. The team was dismissed by Derek and Jackson while Finstock worked on getting an ambulance.

“Fuck,” Finstock muttered, still on the phone. “I got his dad on the dispatch line.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jackson muttered. “He won’t show. I’ll just call our parents, and they can meet us at the hospital get that ambulance.”

“Right,” Finstock said before turning around to talk to the actual emergency worker as Melissa McCall ran onto the field, a snow leopard snarling at her side.

Isaac sucked in a breath. This was going to be even worse of a day than he thought


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i've been posting a lot more than usual, but i have roughly a week and a half before i start up at school again, and then my time will be supremely limited, so with two fics goin on, i'm trying to get some stuff posted now so the fics are closer to done when school starts up! Please go ahead and leave a comment! thinking of taking one-shot prompts for when i feel like writing something new, so feel free to leave one of those too if you feel like it. Enjoy!

Stiles woke up slowly to the sound of shouting. He blinked a few times to clear the haze from his eyes, only to meet the concerned gaze of Derek fucking Hale of all people. Derek tried to stand after seeing Stiles open his eyes but quickly stopped when he remembered the fox curled up on his lap. He frowned for a moment before plucking the small creature up and resting it on Dex’s back. Stiles groaned as he tried to sit up and failed. Derek was quick to help him back down before handing him the button to raise his bed before crossing the room and closing the door, shutting out the yelling.

“Wassall that?” Stiles asked. “Whatsha doin here?”

“That,” Derek smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed, “Is your new family cursing out your old one.”

“Old one? My dad?” Stiles asked, in such a way Derek grimaced before nodding, “I don’t wanna see him.”

“I don’t think Jackson would let him in here even if he shoved a gun in his face,” Derek assured softly.

“Cool, cool. So what’s the damage? I’m in the hospital, so I’m assuming something happened,” Stiles groaned before looking over at the trey which held an empty cup. “Did you eat my pudding? What the fuck dude?”

“Don’t look at me,” Derek chuckled softly. “That was all Isaac. Speaking of, him and Scott should be back in here any minute. They’re making sure the Whittemores don’t actually murder the Sheriff.”

“And my other questions?”

“I’m here because I feel responsible,” Derek shrugged. “I should’ve told Boyd to leave you alone. I also promised Erica I’d keep her up to date with you. She still feels too guilty to actually talk to you.”

“You’re not responsible for Boyd’s actions, Der,” Stiles said. “Are you okay, though?”

“You’re sitting in a hospital bed, and you’re asking if I’m okay?”

“Well, I don’t know what’s wrong with me since you won’t tell me, but you look like a mess, buddy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Derek said even as Stiles curled his fingers around his hand. “I’ve treated you like shit ever since you presented. Before, even.”

“I’m not going to debate you on that one,” Stiles sighed. “But you’re not too bad. Your wolf’s a cutie pie, so I kinda assumed there was a little furball of joy somewhere behind all the brooding.”

“Erica wants to make things up with you. She won’t tell me what happened between the three of you and Isaac, though,” Derek said.

“It’s a long story,” Stiles sighed. “Now do you wanna tell me what’s wrong with me?”

“You don’t want to wait for a doctor? Who I was actually supposed to go get when you woke up,” Derek groaned before standing. He stopped when Stiles grip tightened.

“Just tell me?” Stiles asked, practically begged. “don’t like doctors. Not since mom.”

“What happened with… you know what, you’re kind of drugged right now, so don’t answer my questions. When Boyd tackled you, he broke a rip which tore through you. You needed surgery to repair the damage. It went well, but you’ll be fine,” Derek said.

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, “Well shit.”

“If it’s any consolation, Boyd feels terrible.”

“Yes, Boyd’s feelings have erased all of my woes. Thank you for the information. All is well again.”

“Well you don’t have to be a dick about it,” Derek groused, but Stiles could see the amused glint in his eye.

“Nah, I’d talk to him and make sure he’s ok at school, but he doesn’t really talk to me that often,” Stiles shrugged. “Kinda silent most of the time.”

“He’s pretty silent when we’re hanging out too. Turns into a raging dick around the other Lacrosse players, though,” Derek chuckles. “Price of fame and all that.”

“Ah, so what’s your excuse?” Stiles asked. “Boyd and Erica have a whole rags-to-riches dickery explanation, so is yours just that your pretty? Most pretty people are dicks. I mean, Isaac and Jackson can be dicks. But I don’t know… Scott’s really pretty too, and he’s a human puppy. Honestly, rex should be a Golden Retriever with the pure ‘puppy’ aesthetic Scotty has goin’ on. So you’re—oh fuck. Drugs are wearing off.”

“I’ll go get the nurse then. Not the doctor?”

“As long as it’s not Melissa? Cause I think I have a catheter? And I don’t need her seeing my junk an’ shit,” stiles mumbled. “I mean… the woman babysat and changed my diapers, but I don’t need her seein the grownup part of the goods, ya know?”

“I don’t think the drugs have worn off,” was Derek’s only response before he left the room. The second he did, Isaac and Scott’s heads shot to him. Derek just gave him a clipped smile and left. Stiles had a suspicion Derek might have been right, if the wave of tired that hit him was any indication. Stiles noticed, suddenly, how quiet it had gotten outside a few minutes after Derek left before the door opened to reveal a tall black man in a white coat.

“Hello, Stiles, I’m Dr. Geyer, how are you feeling?” the man asked with a soft smile.

Stiles eyes slid past him to Jackson who winced under his scrutiny, “Derek promised no doctors!”

“Yes, well, unfortunately, after major surgery, a doctor is required to go over everything with the patients,” Dr. Geyer smiled and eased his way into the room, Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore following behind, the latter fuming as she went. Jackson and Scott were there as well, eyes furrowed in concern.

“Where’s ‘zac? And Derbear?” Scott snorted at his best friends nickname for Derek.

“Showing an asshole out,” Jackson assured softly, coming to stand beside him. “Hale’s actually pretty frightening when he needs to be. I was surprised.”

“He thinks he owes me one,” Stiles murmured, blinking his heavy lids.

“He kind of does,” Scott shrugged before the Doctor cleared his throat and gave Stiles all the same information Derek already had with a lot more technical jargon.

“I do need to know if you’d like to press charges, though, so I can pass that on to the police,” Dr, Geyer asked carefully, addressing Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore more than him.

“It’s up to you, Stiles,” Lisa smiled. “Do you want to press charges?”

“Dunbar’s dad, right?” Stiles asked.

“Stepfather,” Dr. Geyer nodded.

“He’s a good egg,” Stiles snickered at his own choice of words. “No charges. I heard he cried. That’s pretty big for Boyd. He’s more of the emotionless-wall kind of dude.”

“Alright. No charges. I’ll ask again when we wean you off the drugs, okay?” Dr. Geyer smiled. “As to your aftercare, I’m gonna speak with your parents and brother, and we’ll be right back, alright?”

“Sounds good! I need some Scotty time anyway!” at that, the four people that’d actually have to take care of him left the room.

“How you feelin, bud?” Scott smiled, pulling one of the chairs closer to the bed and plopping down. Stiles realized rather suddenly just how tired he looked.

“I’m fine? Little bit of pain, but I don’t want any more drugs,” Stiles sighed.

“I think you’re going to need them, though,” Scott grinned, leaning down to run his fingers through Rex’s fur, flinching when Dex nipped at his hand, but it was an affectionate little bite. One Scott didn’t seem to mind. “You really scared me, Stiles. You scared everyone. Even Derek looked a second away from a panic attack.”

“yeah, I see. Dex didn’t even follow him down.”

“I think that’s more because of how much Mischee was panicking. Even Umbreon couldn’t calm her down, but Dex just laid on top of her until she fell asleep. It was actually kinda cute. Despite his master routinely snapping at every fucking nurse for updates,” Scott chuckled.

“Aw, I knew he cared,” Stiles chuckled softly before grimacing.

“Yeah, it’s gonna hurt to talk for a little bit,” Scott laughed. “But yeah, I think he was just trying to make sure the rest of us didn’t fall apart. Isaac was really rough there for a few minutes.”

“I was not, McCall,” Stiles shot his head to the door where Isaac and Derek stood. “You were the one crying the whole time.”

“The doc’s almost done with the Whittemores, so I should probably go so it doesn’t get too crowded in here,” Derek said, crossing the room and tapping Dex before approaching Stiles’s bed. “Why don’t you get some rest and feel better.”

“Thanks, Der,” Stiles smiled earnestly.

“Anytime. I’ll keep the guys off your back when you get back too,” Derek nodded. “I’ll see you at school.”

His new family walked in when Derek walked out. They fawned over him a bit, but honestly, Stiles was exhausted. He stayed awake long enough for Jackson to tell him it was okay to sleep before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate this one! that's high praise about myself coming from me XD. but please feel free to leave a comment or kudos with any prompts or suggestions or questions. Oh! and i've officially decided i have NO clue who Stiles is gonna end up with, so if you want to weigh in, feel free to state your case!


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles decided that school was annoying. He wasn’t allowed to wear a backpack, so instead, they had him wheeling a roller backpack. A fucking ROLLER BACKPACK! Like, is this a fucking joke. Already, he’s gotten like fifteen glares from tripping classmates and about a million sympathetic glances from everyone else. He was livid. And Isaac. Oh GOD, sweet, loving, attentive Isaac wouldn’t leave him the FUCK alone.

The alpha was suffocating him, handing him books before he asked for them, fussing over him whenever he winced, growling at anyone who got too close. Stiles was about to fucking lose it. Scott and Jackson weren’t any fucking better either. It got to the point where he literally ran away from them and sat by Derek and Dex at lunch, waving a quick hello to Erica and Boyd who both stopped breathing when he sat down, using Derek’s overly broad body to block himself from the others.

BUT THEN by some cruel fucking twist of fate, DEREK BEHAVED THE SAME FUCKING WAY! The only relief he got from that bullshit was by sitting on Theo’s lap. So that’s where he ate lunch. On Theo fucking Raeken’s lap with a boner nudging up against the cleft of his ass cheek. Yay.

“How you feelin’ Stiles?” Theo asked, not-so-subtly grounding their hips together.

“If one more person asks me that, I’m gonna frickin lose it,” Stiles growled, imitating an Alpha well enough that Derek stopped watching his movements like a hawk.

“You know, once you heal up a little bit… I wouldn’t be too opposed to helping you feel really good,” Theo smirked.

“Raeken, does it look like I’m in the mood to be hit on?” Stiles asked, quirking a brow at him.

“So if I were to hit on you when you were in a better mood?” Theo grinned. Stiles raised a brow and gave him a contemplating look. Theo was hot, there was no debating that. But he was a douche. Stiles barely managed to deal with him during classes. Then again, there wasn’t much talking involved, and judging by what he was packing, it might be fun. Not as big as Isaac, maybe, but fun enough.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you wait?” Stiles responded before gasping as Theo’s snake wrapped around both of their waists, pulling Stiles’s back flush against Theo’s chest. Stiles gasped as the movement jostled his injuries.

“Theo, get your fucking snake off of him,” Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek stood up, eyes flaring red. Honestly, he was done with this.

“Actually, I’m just gonna go,” Stiles snapped at Derek, unwraping himself from the snake and grabbing his tray and the handle of his backpack.

“How ‘bout I carry your books?” Derek asked, grabbing his own tray.

“How ‘bout you don’t,” Stiles snapped, he kicked Mischee where she was laying beside Dex, and she hopped up to follow. “and if Isaac or Jackson get up, tell them the same fucking thing.”

He stormed out in a flurry of limbs, Mischee glancing back every once in a while, but following all the same.

Stiles quickly made his way to Harris’s room, stomping in and slamming the door behind him. Harris looked up with a lifted brow, “I swear to all things that are holy, if you dare ask me if I’m ok or if I need help or if my books are too fucking heavy, I’m gonna lose it.”

“Do I look like someone who cares if your books are bothering the injuries you obtained when you stupidly decided to try out for the most violent team at the school where everyone you’ve ever complained about to me plays?”

“Well, I could do without the sass,” Stiles laughed for the first time all week. Harris spared him an amused smirk before turning back to his work while Stiles sat down at his own desk in the back, letting Mischee hop on top and stroking her fur while she nuzzled his neck affectionately. Probably trying to calm him down before he literally killed one of the boys.

“Mr. Stilinski?” Harris called from the front of the room. “You’ve got a big enough brain to realize that most boys your age don’t.”

“What’s your point?” Stiles asked, bending over to scoop Richard up and plopping him on the desk beside Mischee. Honestly, only Harris would name his spirit animal Richard. What kind of racoon name was that?

“My point is that you need to tell them how idiotic they’re being,” Harris scoffed. “Honestly, a moron could come up with that. How you’re my top student is a mystery to me.”

“Wait,” Stiles sat up. “Top student? Did I pass Lydia?!”

Harris rolled his eyes and lifted up the test his class had been assigned the other day, “Your grade is now half a percent higher. No need to throw yourself a parade.”

“Aw, you care,” Stiles chuckled, scratching Richard (“Stilinski, if you call him Rick, Rich, or Dick one more time, I will see you in detention every day for a year)’s ears while Stiles visually preened.

“If I ever doubted Mischief was your Spirit animal,” Stiles glanced at his fox, also preening. The joy stopped rather suddenly when a throat cleared in the doorway. Jackson stood there, looking rather sheepish.

“Mr. Whittemore,” Harris growled.

“I got this,” Stiles assured him as he hopped up and led Jackson out into the hallway, leaving Mischee to play with Richard. He leaned down and scratched behind Copper’s ears before folding his arms and facing Jackson.

“I’m sorry, Sti,” Jackson sighed. “I know we’ve been a bit much lately.”

“Oh, a bit?” Stiles asked, earning a wince from his brother. Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look, I get that you guys care, and that’s wonderful, but I’m not used to this, okay? Before I presented, I looked out for myself and my friends. I was the top dog in my pack, ya know? When I was hurt, I bucked up and took care of myself. My dad wasn’t around, and Scott was too busy mooning over whatever girl he was obsessed with to notice, so I handled it. And now, I’ve got four fussing alphas nosing around my business. Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m broken, Jackass.”

“I know you’re not, Bilinski,” Jackson smirks. “But you’ve got us now. You don’t have to—wait, four?”

“Hale,” Stiles sighs before meeting Jackson’s wide eyes, “Don’t fucking ask me. I’m just as confused by that as you are.”

“Has Boyd apologized yet?” Jackson asked with a sigh.

“He may have sobbed his way through a weird apology, so I guess,” Stiles replied, earning a light chuckle from his brother. Stles let out a soft sob before pulling his brother in for a tight hug. “I don’t know how to feel about this. I don’t know how to be taken care of.”

“Well, you’ll learn,” Jackson says softly into his hair. “You have people to take care of you, Stiles. But it’s a marathon, not a sprint, so I’ll get the boys to back off. I’ll even threaten Hale for you if it’ll mean you talk to us again.”

“Deal,” Stiles sighed. “Hey, we’re brothers, right?”

“Obviously.”

“Cool, so I need some brotherly advice,” Stiles smirked. “Should I fuck Theo.”

“Oh my god,” Jackson shouted.

“Is that a no?”

“Don’t fuckin ask me that shit!” Jackson fumed, walking away as Stiles followed him closely, talking about how big he thought Theo might be, laughing as Jackson pretended to wretch. Stiles laughed when Jackson squeezed his eyes shut and ran into a wall. Yeah. He had a brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so school started. This semester is going to suck big time. Hope you guys enjoy, please feel free to comment. i'd really appreciate knowing what you guys think!

“You shouldn’t fuck Theo.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and closed his locker, “Hello, Boyd, Nice to see you again.”

“He’s a sleezy guy.”

“Erica, how nice of you to join the random ambush at my locker,” Stiles muttered before turning around and seeing both of his old friends along with their surly, brooding alpha. Stiles eyes widened at the sight of the alpha before he schooled his features. “Oh and the resident sourwolf’s decided to join us. Tell me, Derbear, do you also have something to comment about who I should sleep with?”

Stiles grinned at the blush that covered Derek’s face. Not the reaction he was going for, but he’d take it.

“Seriously Stiles. He just wants to fuck an omega. It’s a goal of his,” Erica said.

“Right, and this is your business how, exactly?” Stiles quirked a brow. He directed a glare at Erica, “The last time I saw you, you and your damn cat were threatening me. And the last time I spoke to your little boyfriend, he cried his way through an apology for putting me in the hospital. You know how I feel about hospitals.”

Erica looked like she was on the verge of tears, and her lynx was shying away from Mischief’s growls, but Stiles didn’t really care, “Look, I get that our falling out wasn’t really your fault. I mean, who wouldn’t drop everything to be a part of Derek Hale’s inner circle. Especially going into High School, but I needed you, alright. I needed my friends, and you guys just fucking left me alone, knowing what I was going through. You wouldn’t even look at me in the fucking halls, so forgive me if I don’t give a flying fuck about your opinions!”

The fuming omega spun to Derek next, “And honestly, fuck you. Up until a few weeks ago, you were actively bullying me. You called me an omega slut in front of Isaac for fucks sake. So you don’t get to decide who I choose to spend time with. Besides. If I were going to screw Theo, I wouldn’t want to a second time.”

Derek’s hands twitched like he was about to shove him or growl at him before Isaac suddenly came up beside him, “What’s going on here.”

“They were just leaving,” Stiles snapped. The three hesitated before nodding.

“Just be careful,” Derek growled lowly before leaving with the others. Isaac’s shoulders relaxed, but Stiles was still fuming.

“You’re not actually going to fuck Theo, are you?” Isaac asked with a small smirk, bending over to pull up the handle of Stiles’ roller backpack so he could drag it for the younger man.

“And betray my Schmoopy woopy kissy face? Never,” Stiles cackles.

“I called you ‘babe’ ONE FUCKING TIME!” Isaac shouts in exasperation. Stiles just falls into hysterics beside him, wincing when the laughter pulls at his stiches.

“So what’s the plan? It’s Friday, and I survived half a week of school with stiches in me!” Stiles cheered.

“Well, babe,” Isaac dragged out the term of endearment as he pulled Stiles against him, Isaac’s back against a locker. The older man leaned down and pressed his lip against the omega’s in a passionate embrace. “Doctor said no non-heat sex until the stitches are out, so I was thinking we could get Jackson and maybe Danny. Go to Freddy’s—”

“Wait, but you hate Jackson,” Stiles quirked a brow.

“I don’t hate him. I just haven’t gotten over our history. He watched what my dad did and said nothing, Stiles. I know he felt scared, but it’s going to take me a little bit to get over it,” Isaac frowned.

“Fine. But back to you suggesting endless curly fries, and me saying yes,” Stiles shook his head.

“Alright, but Umbreon might actually kill you if you feed Mischee anymore of those damn fries. Last time, she wouldn’t leave him alone for hours, and the poor cat just wanted to sleep.”

“Umbreon is a fucking panther, Isaac. You don’t get to just call him a cat when he could literally eat my face off,” Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled, letting Isaac lead him towards his car. On the way, they passed Theo, and Isaac made a show of wrapping a protective arm around his waist and squeezing slightly. Umbreon didn’t hide his grin as his claw barely missed a viper’s tail.

“Be nice, Pookie,” Stiles hissed. Isaac just grinned and led him out into the parking lot. Stiles immediately felt eyes boring into the side of his head and turned to see Derek glaring at them. Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“What do you want to do until dinner?” Isaac asked.

“I don’t know. I kinda want to go to yours, but I really don’t want to see Derek,” Stiles groaned. “Jackson never lets us make out in peace.”

“That’s because he doesn’t want to see me defile his baby brother,” Isaac coed.

“If you ever want your dick sucked again, you’ll refrain from using those words,” Stiles said as he slid into the seat of the newer car the hales had bought Isaac. The alpha mimed zipping his lips as he started the car and Stiles texted Jackson the plan.

“We’ll go to my place Cora’s missed you, though she’ll never admit it,” Issac smiled brightly at him and backed up the car to make the way to the Hale house. Stiles frowned as they turned down the long forest path with a black Camaro following close behind.

“Doesn’t he usually go hookup with Jen or Kate on Fridays?” Stiles groaned.

“No, He stopped hooking up with anyone after Kate kicked Dex and Jen leaked his nudes to the entire cheerleading team,” Isaac snickered. “They won’t leave him alone.”

“It’s that good?” Stiles laughed at the thought of Natural Ladies Man Derek beating off girls with a stick.

“Apparently. You know, I wouldn’t be too opposed to sharing,” Isaac rose a brow.

Stiles just narrowed his eyes, “You’re lucky you’re cute or I’d probably have slapped you by now.”

“You’re the one who asked me to have a threesome!” Isaac scowled.

“With Danny!”

“I’ll have a threesome if it’s with Derek or Scott. Those are your options,” Isaac chuckled. “And that’s a genuine offer.”

“Scott’s dating ally, and I think Kira too. Not sure on that one,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Derek or…oh! Derek or Talbot. Yeah, that could be fun,” Isaac cheered.

“Thanks snuggywugglybear,” Stiles grinned.

“Anytime, baby,” Isaac chuckled, pulling into the mini parking lot that housed the assortment of cars the hales owned. Stiles followed Isaac out, letting the alpha get his backpack for him. Before he had even made it through the door, Cora was on him, checking if he was ok before ushering both him and Isaac into the house. Four wolves greeted them, instantly nuzzling with Umbreon before dragging the cat out to play with them. Mischee followed closely behind.

“Cora, leave the poor boy alone,” Stiles jumped as Talia Hale entered the room

“Mrs. Hale! Hi!” Stiles stood suddenly, reaching out to shake the woman’s hand.

“Oh, please, Stiles. I changed your diapers,” Talia chuckled, wrapping him in a light hug. “I hope you got my flowers? If James and I hadn’t been at a conference in Europe with the girls, I would’ve come seen you at the hospital as soon as I could. I hear Derek was there, though? I hope that’s alright. I know you boys haven’t always gotten along.”

“Derek wouldn’t leave his side until he woke up,” Isaac piped up with a grin. Stiles eyes shot to Derek who just entered, tossing his keys in a bowl by the door and his backpack onto the ground next to the table.

“Is that true?” Stiles asked with a smirk already dancing across his features. Derek just grunted and ran upstairs probably to is room.

“That boy is so emotionally constipated,” Talia laughed softly to herself. “So Stiles, how’s your father? Isaac hasn’t said much about him, and I was wondering how his heart has been!”

Isaac felt Stiles tense at the mention of the man who raised him, “I wouldn’t actually be the person to ask about that. Maybe Melissa might know? He and I… we haven’t spoken in a long time.”

“Oh,” Talia said, eyes suddenly wide. “What… what happened?”

“Mom,” Isaac whispered softly, “I’ll tell you about it later. Sti, why don’t we go watch a movie in my room?”

“Yeah, sure. It was lovely to see you again, Talia,” Stiles smiled warmly before walking towards the stairs, not stopping Isaac when he wiped a tear from the omega’s cheek. He had a stair climb to get it together, but he could hear Cora following. He couldn’t fall apart.

He struggled to hold in his tears when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure. Derek stood in his doorway, staring at him. When Stiles met his eye, the alpha smiled gently and gave him a thumbs up.

And for some reason… that was enough


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one today, unfortunately, but it's only been 7 days, so go me. School sucks right now, so i'm sorry if the quality isn't up to snuff with the rest of the chapters. please go ahead and leave some constructive criticism or compliments or even questions in a comment! I'd love to hear from you guys! enjoy!

Derek threw himself back on Erica’s bed. Her and Boyd weren’t talking at the moment, but he wasn’t too worried. Those two were meant for each other. Still, it hurt him to see his two best friends hurting. So he went out for pizza with Boyd the other day, and now he was gossiping with Erica.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Erica asked, startling Derek out of his thoughts. “I mean, let’s be honest. Boyd was pretty mean to him, but all you ever did was tease him and sometimes shove him into a locker. If he had actual pigtail’s they’d probably be sore by now.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Derek asked wondering when exactly she’d stopped bitching about Allison.

“Stiles,” Erica rolled her eyes like it should have been obvious.

“I don’t like Stiles like that,” Derek scoffed, shooting a glare at Dex when the wolf shot him an unimpressed eyeroll.

“You know that’s not true. And if you put aside whatever reason you have for hating him, you’d see it,” Erica sighed.

“I don’t hate him either.”

“Then—”

“Erica, you know why I started messing with Stiles,” Derek snapped, earning a wince from the fierce blonde. Erica had been a lot more sensitive since her fight with Stiles and now Boyd, and Derek missed when he could snap at her without feeling terrible immediately after. Still, it was true. Back in middle school, Derek actually liked Stiles. He’d tried to be friends with him, but he was still sticking close to Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. He didn’t make other friends, and with Derek’s friends bullying him, he never even got the chance to. Stiles was always kind and helpful. He did everything for his friends, and Derek… he just wanted a friend like that. He still did, he thought. But he blew it. For a good cause, but he blew it all the same.

“Derek, I know Boyd and I… messed up, but we didn’t ask you to—”

“You and I both know if Stiles didn’t have someone to focus his anger on, he’d have torn you apart for what you guys did to him,” Derek sighed. “He’s sweet and kind, but he’s got a mean streak when people mess with him and his friends. You remember when Brett put bleach in Scott’s shampoo, and he turned blonde for a month?”

“Brett looked good bald,” Erica smirked, “And with Pink hair. And blue hair… and I see your point.”

“Yeah, well, he thought of our fights as a game,” Derek shrugged. “Kept him away from you two.”

“You flashed your eyes at him.”

“Well, I didn’t say he wasn’t infuriating,” Derek laughed, earning a small chuckle from Erica too. “I might have some small feelings for him.”

“Took you long enough,” Erica smirked. “Are you going to talk to Isaac about it?”

“Already have,” Derek shrugged. Erica squawked indignantly but Derek pressed, “We live together, and he fucks Stiles all the time. I thought I told him as soon as I even had an inkling. He told me if I wouldn’t share, he wasn’t just going to give him up without a fight.”

“Are you going to share? With you in their little pack, They’d have enough alphas to constitute a traditional omega pact, and omegas tend to have multiple alphas if Mr. Yukimura was right which is always 50/50 on any given day. But can you really share Stiles with another Alpha maybe two?”

“I don’t know Erica. Step one is getting him to like me,” Derek sighed.

“If he knew why you were such an ass to him, he’d think you were a goddamn hero.”

“And he’d hate you,” Derek said. “Besides. You and Boyd are my pack. I’m a packaged deal, and if he knew—”

“You don’t know what he’d do,” Erica says. “Isaac and Jackson know. They don’t hate us.”

“Isaac, no, but Jackson definitely hates us.”

“No, he’s protective over his brother. If he hated us, he’d tell Stiles everything we did,” Erica pointed out. Derek just sighed and rubbed harshly at his eyes.

“Why is everything with him so fucking complicated?” Derek groaned into one of her pink, frilly pillows.

“Because if you fuck up with him, you actually lose something,” Erica said. “But I have faith you’ll figure something out. After all, you’re a good guy, Derek. Stiles deserves a guy like you.”

“Not with the way I’ve been acting recently,” Derek replied cautiously. “I’ve been too much of a dick.”

“Tell him the truth, Derek,” Erica sighed. “Your happier when he’s around even if you’re just arguing with each other. Happier than you ever were with Kate or Jen. Happier than you were even with Paige. Tell him, Der. Tell him what we did.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter that i'm not extremely proud of but it exists XD! please feel free to go ahead and leave a comment with any suggestions, critiques, or general comments! Enjoy!

Stiles jumped out of bed as Isaac shot up out of bed screaming. The omega’s eyes widened before he shot back onto the bed, straddling Isaac’s waist and holding his arms down as he started clawing at his own skin. Mischee jumped on the bed, pushing down on one of Isaac’s arms so Stiles could use both hands to subdue the other. Fucking Alpha strength

“Isaac! Isaac, wake up!” Stiles heard the door open behind him but didn’t pay it any mind as he tried to wake him up.

“Stiles! Stiles,” Derek appeared behind him, pulling him back slightly as Isaac screamed. “Stiles, your eyes.”

Right, he had abilities. Stiles released the tight grip he held on his pheromones, releasing them in full force as a bright glowing purple flooded his irises. The release was so strong Derek collapsed at the sudden calm and content he felt. Stiles didn’t even realize his abilities would affect Derek when he let them go. He only ever really used them with Isaac, Jackson, or Scott. 

“Stiles,” Isaac gasped, shooting up. The alpha managed to catch Stiles before he was flung off the taller, older man. Stiles yelped as Isaac pulled him flush against his chest. “Stiles, stiles, stiles, stiles.”

“You okay, Snufflepants?” Isaac let out a bark of laughter, and Stiles slowly reined in his pheromones. Once his eyes faded back to their usual amber, both Isaac and Derek took a deep breath. Stiles felt Derek’s eyes on him, and turned to meet his gaze. Derek just blushed and looked away, fiddling with the drawstring of his pajama pants.

Pants. Fuck. They didn’t get dressed after last night. Stiles flailed his way under the covers, blushing harshly and burying his face behind Isaac’s back. Derek just snickered and slid into bed on Isaac’s other side.

“You alright, little brother?” Derek asked carefully. Isaac shook his head softly, leaning slightly into Derek’s side while clutching Stiles’s hand in a vice-like grip. Stiles didn’t mind though. Instead, he just pushed his head under Isaac’s arm, resting his head squarely on Isaac’s chest and looking up at him as he told them about his dream. Memories of his father were always hard for him. The omega grunted, however, when Dex jumped up on the bed, clearly sick of waiting for Derek’s approval and began lapping over Isaac’s skin. Until the boy started laughing in earnest.

“If you guys get dressed, I’ll take you to Diane’s since it’s open 24 hours,” Derek offered with a smile. Stiles waited for Isaac to nod before getting up and pulling on a pair of his sweats and one of Isaac’s shirts.

“Isaac, you get dressed. Stiles, can I talk to you for a minute?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles just pecked Isaac’s lips and followed Derek out and into the bathroom across the hall, “What do you want, Derek?”

“To check and make sure you didn’t pull any stitches,” He smiled softly and approached slowly. His hand’s fell to the hem of Stiles’s shirt. The omega felt his heart stutter as the alpha’s warm hands brushed his skin. Derek smiled at him, “may I?”

Stiles just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. When did Derek become this? He was nice, gentle even. He knew they had fun bickering with each other, and he didn’t take any of Derek’s insults to heart, but still, this was different. He could feel it in his chest as Derek lifted Isaac’s shirt.

“After I get Isaac some food, We’re gonna go to the hospital, alright?”

“I can’t afford—”

“You’re a Whittemore now,” Derek reminded softly. “Besides. You’re bleeding a little. You need to see someone.”

“It’s a small bleed.”

“I know you don’t like hospitals, Stiles,” Derek sighed. “I get that it’s hard for you with everything that’s happened. A male omega presentation is supposed to be the most painful, and then with your mother, and the last time you were in there with your father… I get it. But I don’t want to see you hurting.”

“Didn’t seem to stop you at Lacrosse tryouts or any other time you wanted to shove me into a locker,” Stiles scowled.

“The locker’s didn’t hurt and you know it,” Derek said and Stiles shrugged his agreement. “And as for Lacrosse tryouts… I was a dick.”

“Was?”

“Am. I am a dick,” Derek conceded. “But still, I don’t like when you’re hurt. At least not in this way. Let me take care of you, alright?”

“Sure, Sourwolf. Now let’s go get Isaac before Mischee and Dex piss him off by fussing over him,” Stiles dismissed Derek, heading back to Isaac’s room where he stood in the doorway, smirking at him.

Isaac leaned over as they headed to the stairs, “Threesome.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Stiles positively growled, scooping Mischee up and letting her lie across his shoulders. “No sex for at least another week.”

“Didn’t stop you last night…”

“That wasn’t sex.”

“Oral sex is still—”

“Alright!” Stiles jumped as Derek pressed his hands against both of their mouths. “I love you, Isaac, I really do, and Stiles, you’re hot as shit, and I respect your intellect, but if I have to hear one more word about your sex lives without being a part of it, I’m going to rip your throats out. With my teeth.”

Stiles looked up at him, “Did you—Did you just tell a joke? A flirty joke?! What the fuck, sourwolf?! I’m so proud!”

“Shut up, Stilinski. You’re still annoying,” Stiles just snickered and slid into the backseat of the camaro.

“Well now that I know you’re into flirty joking, I’ll adjust my fucking amazing comedy accordingly,” Stiles winked in the rearview mirror. He may not get Derek’s whole schtick, but this might actually be fun. 

“Der, drive. I promise, nothing you say is going to stop him,” Isaac sighs.

“Listen to the pretty one. He’s wise in the ways of the Stiles,” the omega cackled. “You’re a newbie. Pay attention, take notes, and we might actually be more than reluctant allies”

“Here’s to hoping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking just a few more chapters. Next one will feature Derek telling Stiles what Erica and Boyd did fully. After that, there will be fallout, but i'm not sure how to end it yet, so please be patient with me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't happy with the last chapter, so I wanted to give you guys another chapter before next week. It doesn't have the Erica and Boyd story like I promised it would, but i didn't originally plan this chapter, so sorry! Please go ahead and leave a comment with any questions, critiques or comments you have! Enjoy!

Stiles was abnormally quiet while Derek and Isaac joked back and forth over the tabletop at the diner. Derek wondered if he should call Jackson. Something was off with the young omega, and Derek knew having Jackson helped whenever he was upset. At least, that’s what he thought.

“Derek?” the alpha startled at Isaac’s concerned look before jumping back into conversation while Stiles texted away.

“Everything okay?” Derek asked suddenly before he could stop himself, cutting Isaac off mid-sentence. The other alpha looked to his side where Stiles looked oddly pale.

“Yeah, yeah. Is it okay if Jackson comes to join us? My da—the sheriff apparently showed up at the Whittemore’s with a lawyer and they sent Jackson out after Copper snapped at the lawyer.

“’Course, buddy,” Isaac smiled. Stiles just nodded and tapped away on his phone. 

Derek surprised himself by taking one of Stiles’s shaking hands in his own. Still, he didn’t have it in him to ask if he was alright, so instead he inquired about an easier type of pain, “How’s your side feel?”

“Little sore, but I don’t think I need a hospital. The doctor said weird movements might make it bleed a little but it’d be fine,” Stiles shrugged, slightly relieved when the bells on the door jingled, alerting the waitress to the entrance of a pissed off alpha. He was relieved she didn’t try to confront him. Isaac slid out of the booth and crossed to sit beside Derek as Jackson barreled into his brother’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and kissing the top of the younger’s head.

“Hale,” Jackson nodded at Derek before nodding at Isaac, “Dick.”

“Jackass Shittmore,” Isaac replied with an easy smirk. Stiles kicked his leg under the table and handed Jackson a menu.

“Not hungry,” Jackson sighed and smirked, “I’m sure you’re eating though.”

“Excuse you, dick. I’m perfectly slender,” Stiles snapped.

“Not for lack of trying, though,” Jackson chuckled back. “So did you order half the menu or just a quarter of it?”

“One milkshake!” Stiles shoved him.

“And curly fries,” Isaac smirked, earning himself a death glare from his lover.

“And a burger,” Derek said.

“You guys are a bunch of shit-faced assholes,” Stiles pouted.

Jackson eyed Isaac carefully before asking, “Why are you wearing a scarf? We’re indoors.”

Derek braced himself as Stiles jumped up. He’d disagreed with Stiles earlier about this point literally just to avoid this rant. Isaac just rolled his eyes and nodded along as Stiles went on and on, only stopping for a only a moment to thank the waitress as she took Jackson’s order and brought their food and ramble off Jackson’s order, much to the alpha’s dismay and protest.

It was another two minutes of ranting before Jackson caved and shoved a handful of curly fries into the omega’s mouth. Stiles glared at him but decided against arguing, just chewing the food and swallowing it faster than Derek thought was healthy.

“Oh, Jackson!” Stiles shouts. “Did you know sourwolf has a sense of humor? Like… he told a joke! A flirty joke!”

Jackson chuckled, “Yeah, Stiles. I’ve been on sports teams with him since elementary school. I’ve heard Derk laugh, even.”

“Did you see his bunny teeth though? They’re cute when they’re not in a permanent snarl,” Derek blushed and sipped at his milkshake.

“You realize you just called Derek Hale cute, right?”

“Well, we may not be friends, but I’m not blind,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Just moronic,” Jackson snickered.

“You know,” Derek finally butted in. “With the combined amount of shit the pair of you pile on Stiles, I’m surprised you don’t get along more.”

“Thank you!” Stiles waved a fry at him with a grin.

“Well, maybe if scarf boy quit loud-fucking my brother with my room right across the hall, I might be able to put up with the winter-wear in the fucking summer,” Jackson shot Isaac a glare while Stiles choked on his fry and turned away, blushing fiercely if his blood-red ears were anything to go by.

Isaac, however, just smirked and shot Jackson a wink, “Listening intently, are we?”

“I don’t have to listen very hard to hear you call my brother a—”

“OKAY!” Stiles shouted, making the waitress jump from where she stood, waiting for Jackson’s food. “I think that’s enough of that!”

“I don’t know,” Derek grinned at him, “I, for one, would like to hear exactly what depraved words Isaac calls you.”

“You’re a dick,” Stiles said.

“This isn’t news,” Derek shrugged with a soft chuckle. He caught Jackson’s eye as the alpha gave him a curious look before narrowing his eyes and raising a brow. They were probably going to have a long talk later, and Derek really wasn’t looking forward to that shit.

“So what’d Stiles’s dad want?” Isaac finally asks, earning a sharp glare from Jackson and hunched shoulders from Stiles.

Derek rolled his eyes and slapped Isaac upside the head, “Why don’t we talk about something else?”

“Like what?” Isaac asked. it was 3 am on a Saturday. And the one guy who could always bring up a random topic was a little busy.

Luckily, they were saved when the waitress came up with Jackson’s food, “Hey, guys, it looks like it’s about to rain, and since you’re the only ones here, Would you mind if I just let all of the Soul Animals in to keep warm and dry?”

“Sure,” Derek smiled brightly, excited to have another opportunity to have Dex near him. His joy was immediately crushed when Dex trotted in, carrying Mischee by the scruff of the neck. He watched as the wolf walked up and dropped the fox onto Derek’s lap before laying down facing away. Mischee looked up at Derek curiously before jumping out of his lap and curling around his neck like a scarf, yawning softly in his ear and closing her eyes while she brought her tail up and began chewing on it.

“She was probably chewing on Dex. It’s the only way she can sleep,” Stiles shrugged. “That or he wants us to get along.”

“Copper, get down!” Jackson snapped, Derek looked over and saw Copper’s front paws on Isaac’s lap, trying to get a lick of his milkshake before dropping down at Jackson’s order. Umbreon just rolled his eyes like the cat he is and kept grooming his fur like nothing happened, completely unbothered by Copper’s prodding.

“Do you actually like Isaac, Jackson?” Derek asked, earning a scowl form his co-captain, noting his Soul Animal’s behavior. 

Stiles laughed and slid on Jackson’s lap to get to the end of the booth, forcing Jackson to slide to the inside and switch their plates. Stiles leant down and started stroking Dex’s fur, earning a low hum of appreciation. He yelped, however, when he sat up.

“Alright,” Derek scowled. “I’m taking you to the hospital. Let’s go.”

“Derek, I’m fine. It just hurt a little,” Stiles argued.

“No, he’s right. You’ve done a lot of moving around the past couple days,” Isaac said, “And I can smell your blood from here, so we’re all gonna go with you, alright?”

“Yeah, come on Sti,” Jackson whispered, raising his hand for the waitress who came over with boxes and the bill. They quickly wrapped up their food and paid. Stiles was about to carefully pull himself up when Derek was suddenly in front of him, scooping him up in a bridal carry.

“You know this is completely unnecessary, right?” Stiles asked.

“The less moving you do, the better. I saw your hands shaking. We need to get you to the ER,” Derek said, quickly walking towards the door with a thank you to the staff. Stiles snickered when Mischee licked his nose from Derek’s neck and promptly went back to sleep.

“You know, with how much trouble I have getting to sleep, that girl sleeps half our life away,” Stiles scowled at the kit. Derek just chuckled and let Isaac open the back seat for Dex while Jackson helped Stiles settle into the front seat. 

“We’ll meet you there,” Jackson tells Derek, rushing to his own car and hopping in before peeling away.

Derek took the drive a little slower, “Hey, Stiles? I just… Erica and Boyd. They want me to tell you… why I’ve been such a dick. And what really happened when you guys stopped being friends.”

“Can it wait until my side isn’t on fire?”

“Yeah, but… It can’t wait that long,” Derek sighed.

“Just get me to the ER. We can talk after.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, I'm so sorry this is so ridiculously late! life has gone crazy since school started, and now i'm going insane. please, please, PLEASE feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you guys think! i'm only thinking a couple more chapters for this fic, but we'll see where the story goes! enjoy!

Stiles groaned in bed. He’d had to be awake for several tests and when they put his stitches in while Derek, Jackson, and Isaac drained his pain. The nurses had tried, but Stiles had glared at them until they had relented and let his friends do it. Wait, when the hell had Derek start being a friend? He was a dick, and Stiles didn’t like him. Then again, he wasn’t always a dick. He used to be nice in middle school before Stiles friends left him and that rumor had started going around. Stiles was pretty sire Derek started it.

By the time Stiles had been told to wait for his pare—the Whittemores to arrive, he was ready to pass out. Still, Derek and Isaac sat with him while Jackson headed out to call his adoptive parents. Stiles frowned at Isaac, “Hey, snufflemuffin? Can you give Derek and I a minute? He had something to tell me.”

“No, Stiles,” Isaac grimaced. “I know what happened. Jackson too.”

“Okay, that’s not ominous,” Stiles chuckled nervously. “Is this something I need to know now, or can it wait?”

“I’ve been asking Derek to tell you for months,” Isaac said.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because,” Derek interjected, finally seeming to remember to breathe. “Because I’m the one who lied to you for what I thought was a good reason. And I asked to be the one to decide when to tell you.”

“Right, because your judgment is always right,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “You’ve fucked up before, Der. Remember freshman year?”

“That wasn’t me,” Derek sighed. 

Stiles fingers stopped stroking Mischee’s fur, “But you said—”

“I know what I said,” Derek growled, eyes flashing red, but Stiles could tell it was more at himself than Derek. “I just—”

“He wanted to protect Erica and Boyd,” Isaac finally butted in, frustrated Derek had taken so long to mutter out his explanation. Stiles eyes drifted to where Dex had laid his snout on his bed. For the first time since meeting, Mischief snapped her teeth at him, visibly angry with the wolf. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Stiles asked. Isaac moved to hold Stiles’s attention while Derek grit his teeth, but Stiles stopped him with a calm stillness that terrified the alpha. “I want to hear this from Derek.”

“Stiles—”

“No, explain what the hell you’re talking about? I don’t talk to Erica and Boyd anymore. They cut me off like you wanted. Isn’t that enough? Do you have to make up some lie so I hate them too?” Stiles started shaking as he spoke.

“I never asked them to cut you off!” Derek whisper shouted, eyes flashing between red and hazel as Derek struggled for control. “I didn’t—They thought being popular meant… they didn’t know what they were doing.”

“Then explain to me exactly what they did, Derek,” Stiles snapped.

“That rumor,” Derek sighed. “The one about—about your mom. That was them. I—I told you it was me, well, I hinted at it so you wouldn’t hate them. So they could have you back if they worked for it.”

“Der—”

“I didn’t want you all to stop being friends, Stiles!” Derek said again. “I just… I thought that you already hated me, so I figured it’d be easier if you thought it was me.”

“I never—”

“Stiles, I can’t tell you how sorry I am. And I can’t tell you how sorry they are, but You had the right to know!” the alpha kept going, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. “I just didn’t—"

“Derek!” Stiles shouted, cutting him off. Mischief jumped at the loud noise, deciding Stiles was a little volatile and climbing onto the back of Dex’s back to nap some more. “Der, you need to shut up now. I’m not—mad at you. Your intentions were good… I just need to…think? I need to figure out how I feel about it.”

“Sti?” Isaac asked. “Are we still good?”

“You were right. It wasn’t your place to tell me,” Stiles bit the inside of his cheek. A habit he had for when he was either thinking deeply or ridiculously pissed off. It was a coin toss of which he was. “But I’m still pissed at you for waiting so long. Who else knows?”

“Jackson,” Derek sighed. “Allison and Scott.”

“So all of my friends knew and no one told me?” he asked, staring straight ahead. A stillness had taken over him that scared Derek. He never knew a time where Stiles had been so still, and now that he did, he didn’t like it at all.

“We didn’t think—”

“You didn’t think it was your place. Yeah, I got that,” Stiles scoffed. Derek actually whimpered at that and moved forward to take the omega’s hand. Stiles, at first, went to pull away before deciding to let the alpha touch him. He refused to look at him, though. Just using the feel of alpha contact to calm himself

“Stiles I—” Derek began, but stopped suddenly as he looked to the door where the Whittemores stood, faces pale. Mrs. Whittemore clutched Jackson’s hand as they walked into the room. She took one look at him and turned around, fleeing with her son to comfort her while Mr. Whittemore waved Derek and Isaac back before sitting down next to his newest son.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“Your father,” David grimaced. “He’s trying to get custody back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full rumor will be told later, but basically, Erica and Boyd fucked up bringing his mom into it. Again, I'm sorry it was so late


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! it didn't take me super long to update! please leave me some feedback in a comment! Enjoy!

Isaac kept shooting looks at Stiles who sat across the Cafeteria from them, chatting idly with Ethan and Aiden who had decided to sit with him after a little prompting from Lydia and Danny who had felt terrible for lying to Stiles. Derek sat beside him, growling every now and then when Aiden let out a loud laugh and clapped Stiles’s back. Isaac couldn’t help but agree. He didn’t know when he started viewing Stiles as his, but he had. And he didn’t fault Derek for his jealousy either. He had feelings for the omega, and Isaac wasn’t opposed to sharing his omega, but not with the two terror twins.

“Guys,” Scott snapped, earning their attention. He leveled a glare at Jackson, Isaac, Derek, Erica, and Boyd one at a time before he spoke, “None of you get to act all pissed that Stiles is spending time with other people away from us. We should’ve told him the truth sooner. This is on us, and you have no one to blame for this other than yourselves. I know I do. He’s my brother in all but blood and I didn’t tell him the truth when I found out. That’s on me. And that’s why I’m just happy he has someone while his father files for fucking CUSTODY.”

Jackson whimpered at that word and Dex growled beside Derek.

“We won’t let him take Stiles back,” Isaac was shocked as Liam and Theo slid into seats at their table, the former having spoken. 

“What do you want, Raeken?” Jackson snarled, overprotective brother glare on full force.

“Still to fuck an omega,” Theo shrugged before nodding his head at Liam, “Unfortunately, my conscience over here doesn’t approve of buying his heat from his bastard father.”

“The sheriff wouldn’t—” Scott started to argue, but Lydia cut him off

“He disowned his own son for being of a lower class. You really think he just misses his son so much? Selling heats is legal and good money. I wouldn’t put it past him,” She said. The table went dead silent at the revelation. Isaac jumped when Derek stood and stormed out of the cafeteria, practically snapping his tray in half as he emptied it and threw it at the return window.

“Look,” Theo started, ignoring everyone and zeroing in on Jackson, “I may be a dick. And I pretty much don’t care what any of you think, but Stiles was good to me when I was new here before I made friends. I’d like to help him if I could. But just to be clear, we’re talking about going up against the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. And I’m not ready to be arrested, so if things look sticky, I’m leaving you all for dead.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Isaac scoffed, but Liam shot him a glare that made him feel a little guilty. Theo was trying. Isaac could respect that. “Sorry.”

Theo just nodded at him in forgiveness. They all talked about Stiles for a little longer before Isaac felt Umbreon tugging at the hem of his shirt. He said his goodbyes before curiously following the beast. The panther shot him a few impatient glares as he led Isaac towards the Science hall. There he found Derek and Stiles in a heated conversation, the twins nowhere to be found. Isaac gasped as a red fox nipped at his leg, growling softly before grabbing Umbreon by the tail and yanking him toward the duo. Isaac followed his Soul Animal until he could here the words being said.

“You have no right to come yelling at me after the secrets you kept!” Stiles snapped, eyes flaring a bright purple to war against Derek’s reds. Their abilities weren’t being used, but the sheer anger radiating off the pare of them activated Isaac’s own eyes.

“Guys, you’re starting to draw a crowd,” Isaac said after he’d gotten his eyes to calm down.

“Stiles doesn’t want our help with his father,” Derek snarled. “He’s trying to sell your heats, dumbass.”

“First of all, asshole, you don’t know that,” Stiles said. “Second of all, so what? Why do you care? You let me think you started a bunch of rumors about my mom! My MOM, Derek! I hated you for that! Do you know how many times she came home gushing about what a good student you were? How nice! Fuck, Derek! She remembered you longer than she remembered me, and you let me think…”

Stiles’s sudden sob made Derek shrink into himself. Isaac tried to reach a hand out to comfort his love, but Stiles flinched back.

“Gentlemen,” Isaac’s head shot up as Mr. Harris came storming down the hall. “What the hell is going on here? Mr. Stilinski?”

Stiles just heaved another sob. Harris glared at Isaac and Derek before snarling “Go to class. Except you, Hale. You have a free period. I don’t want to see you in Chemistry today.”

Everyone who had gathered seemed to give Harris, jaws practically on the floor as he wrapped an arm around the omega and whispered in his ear. Commotion resumed as they rushed away, the bell having rung already to signal an end to lunch. Derek moved to storm off towards the library, but Isaac’s hand snapped out and latched onto his wrist before pulling him into the nearest empty classroom, pausing briefly only to let Umbreon and Dex in with them.

“What the hell was that?” Isaac asked, eyes flaring red. Derek’s flashed back, but he looked chastised.

“I just… I wanted to be there for him.”

“And you will be,” Isaac sighed. “After he’s had time to be mad at you. You’ve known Stiles just as long as the rest of us. You really think any good is gonna come from pushing him?”

“I just… He’s going to sell his heats, Isaac.”

“And you think David is just going to let that happen? He’s been the best lawyer in Northern California for years. He’s never going to let that happen,” Isaac insisted.

“You don’t know that.”

“Then why don’t we focus on making sure it doesn’t happen?” Isaac said. “Which means working with Jackson.”

“I don’t like Theo,” Derek snapped.

“Suffer,” Isaac rolled his eyes. “We need to give Stiles a support system when he’s ready for it. For now, we just have to let Stiles cope for a little bit. He has Jackson. He’ll always have Jackson.”

“What if I want him to have me too,” Isaac’s heart broke at the sadness on his features.

“Then maybe one day, he’ll have that too.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so late!!! I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Please leave a comment with any feedback or questions! enjoy!

Stiles wasn’t eating. That was the first thing Jackson noticed after a full week of him giving the other’s the silent treatment. It got bad enough even Mishcee was trying to bring him snacks, but still, he wasn’t hungry. Which was why he was seated next to Jackson, looking like death, in his Porsche as his brother drove him towards the only thing left he was willing to try: Talia fucking Hale.

Stiles audibly protested when he noticed the familiar landmarks leading them to the Hale House. Jackson just silenced him with a flash of red eyes. Stiles glared back but stopped protesting. Jackson knew he still didn’t want to talk to Isaac. He wasn’t sure if he was still mad at Derek. Expectations were a lot lower for that alpha then who Jackson was beginning to suspect was a potential mate.

“Get out,” Jackson said as he pulled into the mini parking lot and slid out himself. Stiles resisted for all of ten seconds before Jackson got to his door and bodily pulled him out of the vehicle Mischee growled softly, but Jackson paid her no mind. She’d perk up when Talia got through with Stiles. Jackson and Copper kept pulling the two starving ingrates to the door until they were close enough for Jackson to knock. Before he could, though, Mrs. Hale pulled it open. He was sure Derek had heard them and wisely pulled Isaac away so Jackson could speak with Talia. He’d kept them up to date. Derek was smart enough to stay away. Jackson was sure of that. Please god, let him be right.

He took a little comfort as Umbreon took one look at him and dragged a familiar black wolf away from where it was napping up the stairs. Jackson smiled and greeted Mrs. Hale with a hug. Stiles also gave her a warm smile as she led them to the Kitchen and assured them that everyone was either out or busy.

“Jackson, would you give Stiles and I a minute?” Talia asked. Jackson nodded and started to leave. He paused when Stiles clutched his arm in a vice-like grip. Jackson turned to face his brother and smiled softly before peeling his fingers off.

“It’s fin, Sti. I’ll be right upstairs,” Jackson whispered and kissed his brothers head.

“Jackass,” Stiles scoffed but let him go all the same. Jackson gave Talia a pointed look and she got her “mom” face on full force.

“If Laura’s fiancé get’s home, your conversation ends, you understand me?” Jackson said to her.

“Jordan doesn’t—” Talia started to defend the officer before stopping herself. “Of course. Why don’t you go upstairs and entertain Cora or Isaac. I think they’re both in Cora’s room. She’s been struggling in some classes.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jackson nodded and headed upstairs, Copper following close behind. He quickly made his way to the youngest Hale sibling’s room and entered to find Isaac, Cora, and Derek furrowing their brows as they tried to comprehend Geometry.

Cora fixed Isaac with a glare, “Why’d you have to piss of Stiles. He’s the only one who understood shit like this.”

“Well, don’t count me out,” Jackson grinned from the door and Cora shot to her feet, rushing over to hug him. “What are you studying?”

“Proofs.”

“Yeah. Fuck that shit,” Jackson said with raised brows as he took in the sheet covered in eraser marks. “Wait for Stiles. He’s with Talia right now.”

“You really think she can get him to eat?”

“Her and Melissa were best friends with his mom back in the day,” the mere mention of Claudia made Derek grimace and Cora narrow her eyes at both of the other boys. “Melissa tried the medical route, and Stiles just nodded his way through it and promised to eat more. Now I’m trying for the Lawyer approach.”

“Failing this, what’s next?” Derek asked cautiously.

“You, Derek,” Jackson sighed. “You’re the only one left who hasn’t talked to him yet.”

“Last time I talked to him, he sobbed.”

“More of a reaction than anyone else has been able to get out of him,” Jackson shrugged.

“Any word on the Sheriff?” Cora asked.

“Still filing for custody. He’d probably already have it if it weren’t for the DA, a corporate lawyer, a hospital nurse, and a prominent criminal defense attorney all being on our side,” Jackson sighed, plopping down on Cora’s bed and rubbing his face. he jumped when two wolves and a giant cat nipped at him for disturbing their pile. Copper just pissed them off more by jumping up and making himself comfortable among them.

“Talia’s pulling strings for you?” Isaac asked. 

“She’s trying. He’s the Sheriff, though. I honestly think it’s going to come down to Stiles. And if he’s not eating while under my parent’s supervision…”

“Not good,” Derek scoffed.

“Jackson!” They jumped as Stiles stormed in. “We’re leaving.”

“I’m assuming—”

“Shut up,” Stiles snapped and Parrish appeared in the door behind him.

“Stiles, I just want—”

“Yeah, and I want to shove a baseball bat up your ass and out your mouth, but unfortunately that’s illegal,” Jackson had never seen Stiles this angry. He wanted to ask what happened but instead stood and pulled Stiles farther into the room as Derek stepped between the boy and the police officer.

“You were supposed to be working all day,” Derek growled, eyes flaring red.

“John gave me a couple hours off to try and—” He stopped When Cora suddenly stood. Even Jackson grimaced when she flashed Stiles a smile and pulled Jordan out of the room. The closed door did little to muffle the loud screams.

“Why would you bring me here?” Stiles turned on Jackson. 

“Don’t get mad at him,” Isaac tried but quickly stopped at a glare from the younger omega. 

“That’s enough,” Derek growled loudly, eyes red. “You want to know why he’d bring you here, dumbass? Because you’re not eating. And if you don’t eat, your asshole of a father can use that to get custody of you, and unfortunately for you, we all care about you enough to try and help.”

“I didn’t ask—”

“You didn’t have to!” Derek snapped. “That’s the point here, Stiles. We all care about you. You’re in a pack whether you like it or not. you have four alphas, maybe five if Theo is serious about wanting to help you. You have even more betas. This is your pack, and we’re not ready to let go of you yet. So shut up and accept it.”

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say at once,” Stiles snarked, but his face flushed a little.

“Get used to it,” Derek said, voice finally soft and eyes finally back to normal.

“I don’t forgive any of you.”

“You don’t have to,” Derek placed a gentle hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “Because we’ll still be here when you do.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates have been so slow, guys. i'm trying. School just isn't making it easy. if you guys want to have a say in how the relationships end, state your case in the comments. I've got an end game for a lot of different ships plotted out, but i'm finally getting ready to wind this all down. So please leave a comment with any requests, feedback, or questions! Enjoy!

Theo was confused. He stood side-by-side with Stiles as the Omega leaned into him and told him to laugh. He obliged, even wrapping an arm around the younger boy’s shoulders as he let out a loud laugh. Stiles chuckled himself, leaning his head into Theo’s chest. The Alpha puffed out his pecs at the attention, pleased to have an omega so near. Theo was surprised by the instinct of it all. He felt himself pulling Stiles closer and became hyperaware of the other eyes on what he felt in that moment was HIS omega. That’s how he noticed Lahey walking in the opposite direction of him with Derek and Erica. He flashed them all a wicked smirk as he reached down to squeeze Stiles’s ass as they passed, earning a sharp growl from Lahey, and crimson eyes from Hale.

“Nice touch,” Stiles smirked once the others were out of earshot.

“Thanks, I try,” Theo grinned smugly. “So what brings you to the mall?”

“Shopping for David’s birthday,” Stiles grinned. “What about you? Where are your gaggle of fuckbois?”

“Haven’t talked to them in a while, actually,” Theo shrugged. “Josh and Donavan… As much as they followed orders, they didn’t really have—”

“A moral compass? Class? Basic ethics? A—”

“Yes,” Theo interrupted. “Yes to all of that. Anyway, mind if I shop with you? You can help me find a gift for my sister.”

“Tara? How’s she been?” Stiles asked with a wide smile.

“She’s… well, she has an alpha boyfriend,” Theo shrugged. Stiles started to ask, but he noticed the tension in Theo’s body. Theo grimaced. Yeah. Needless to say, he’s been reevaluating what kind of alpha he wanted to be.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said sadly.

“Not your fault,” Theo smiled and started walking towards a store where he knew Jackson’s family sometimes shopped. He was surprised when he felt Stiles’s fingers link between his. The two shopped for a while, Stiles settling on a couple craft items he could barely afford that would help him make a more meaningful present. Theo had decided on a nice necklace for Tara. The two slowly started making their way back to the mall when Stiles suddenly stopped. Theo turned to him with a brow furrowed in question. Before he could ask a question, though, he felt a press of lips against his. Before his instincts could take over, though, he pushed Stiles back.

Stiles stared up in horror, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. My heats coming up, so I’ve been really on edge and you were being so nice, and oh god, I didn’t even ask if you wanted me! Fuck, I’m so sorry—”

“Stiles! Calm down,” Theo gently ordered. “Believe me. I want you. But whether you and Lahey admit it or not, you guys are a thing. And not going to get into something with you until I know you guys aren’t exclusive. I don’t want you to throw something away just so I can have you for however long.”

“I’m mad at him.”

“But you still love him,” Theo smiled sadly. And Stiles’s eyes widened in shock. Before he could protest, though, Theo continued. “If you get confirmation that everything between you two is over, though, I’d be more than happy to do whatever you want.”

“I’ll get that confirmation then,” Stiles said softly, before turning to face his car. Theo sighed softly and rolled his eyes before pressing his chest flush against Stiles’s back and grinding his cock into the small of Stiles’s back.

“Oh, and Stiles?” at the omega’s squeak, he continued. “Don’t think I’m a good guy, alright? If it were anyone else, I’d fuck them senseless right her right now. But you’re special. And when I fuck you so hard we break your bed, I want the only name on your tongue to be mine. Ok?”

He grinned as Stiles shuddered while Theo moved away. The alpha laughed as he walked to the opposite end of the parking lot where his car was. Theo groaned at his own hardness. Honestly, when did he get so soft? A few weeks ago, he would've fucked Stiles senseless and left Whittemore to pick up the pieces. Instead, he was willfully giving Lahey another shot. He felt like such an idiot. It was that annoyance that bothered him the most as he watched his dad torture one of his employees that had lost an entire shipment of drugs to the Sheriff.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so this is late af. I'm tired and school is getting super intense, and i'm super stressed. Sorry guys! please go ahead and leave a comment! also. let me know if you guys want a smut chapter or whatever you guys want! enjoy!

“Are we exclusive?” Isaac jumped as Stiles appeared beside his locker. Mischee was already curled up on Umbreon’s back, nibbling on his ear. “Hey. Earth to Scarfman. Are we exclusive?”

Isaac shook his thoughts out, “I don’t know. Would you like to be? Are we ready for a label.”

“I don’t know,” Stiles pouted. “But being mad at you is exhausting,” the younger man slammed his head back against a locker.

“So are we okay again?” Isaac asked.

“Oh no. You owe me big,” Stiles rose a brow. “But. I’m going to wait to make my demand until you tell me whether or not we’re exclusive. Because I’m ready for it. I don’t know if you are, but I am.”

Isaac regarded the omega for a moment. He didn’t look mad. He didn’t even look slightly upset. He was only looking at him with curiosity. Isaac finally sighed. “Yes and No.”

Stiles waited a beat until Isaac smirked and Stiles then hit him, “Explain, dumbass.”

“I mean,” he closed the locker and pulled Stiles into his arms. The omega gasped but didn’t fight it. “I would love to be your boyfriend, but I’m not an idiot. There’s a reason omega packs have so many alphas. Yes, it’s you and me always. But if you want to bring someone else into this relationship, as long as we talk about it and agree, I’m game.”

“Normally this is the place where I ask what I did to deserve you, but you’re still a dick, so no,” Stiles frowned and leaned up just as Isaac leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

“So your favor?” Isaac asked once they’d separated.

“I want to bring in another person for my heat,” Stiles said. Isaac chuckled at how worried he’d looked at the request. Stiles slapped his chest. “It’s not funny.”

“No, no it’s not,” Isaac fully burst out into laughter. “It’s just… Thank God! Babe. I don’t think you understand how horny you get in heat. I literally can’t keep up. I was in serious fucking pain last time! Jackson thought it was hilarious!”

“You asshole!” Stiles kicked his shin. “Why didn’t you say something?!”

“Right, like I was going to say no the next time you offered sex,” Isaac chuckled. “Now would you stop hitting me and tell me who you want to join us?”

“I’m thinking Theo?” Stiles shrugged.

“I’m thinking Derek,” Isaac tried negotiating.

“I’m thinking both,” Stiles snarked.

Isaacs eyes widened, “Oh my god, can we?”

“I really do hate you sometimes,” Stiles groused. Isaac just burst out into laughter. Despite the humor he found in the situation, there was a warmth in his chest. Something that came from knowing Stiles was his. Sure, he wouldn’t be opposed to both of them finding love with another, but Stiles was his, and for now, that was enough.  
…  
“So you guys are official?” Derek asked Isaac as they laid on his bed.

“Yep. Open to having a third in the relationship, though,” Isaac shrugged.

“You’re actually okay with sharing Stiles?” Derek asked. “I mean… I don’t know if I could share him.”

“Der, he’s an omega,” Isaac shrugged. “He needs more attention than I can provide alone. I don’t necessarily like it, but I get it. Plus, I’m kind of okay with a Poly relationship.”

“Me too,” Derek shrugged. “I just don’t know if I could do that with Stiles.”

“What about Stiles and me,” Isaac asked, and Derek practically stopped breathing. “Der?”

“Are you serious?”

“Well, I haven’t talked to Stiles about it, but… I’m definitely not opposed. Plus I’ve only lived with you for like two months so it’s not like it’s creepy,” Isaac shrugged. “I did manage to convince Stiles to have a foursome with you, though.”

“I’m surprised he’s willing to even talk to me,” Derek sighed. “I’ve been such a dick.”

“Yeah, but you’re hot and it’s for his heat. Besides. Now that he knows the truth, you can stop being such an asswipe and he can see the side of you that won over Erica and Boyd,” Isaac shrugged. “You’re a good guy. Just misguided.”

“Understatement of the year,” Derek chuckled. “You think he’ll ever forgive me?”

“I don’t know,” Isaac replied flatly. “But I’m willing to date you, so it’s all up to him. And let me tell you, Stiles is an asshole. Probably the biggest dick I’ve ever met, honestly. But he’s strong and brave and loyal. He doesn’t need a protector, Der. He needs someone to love him.”

Derek just furrowed a brow. He wanted to protect Stiles, but he wasn’t necessarily surprised by what Isaac said. He’d heard Stiles verbally rip a man apart. The sarcasm, wit, and snark was a good defense mechanism, so if all he needed in terms of protection was a physical one, he could be that. Especially knowing how touch and go Isaac was on violence after his Dad.

For the first time in regard to Stiles, Derek had hope.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. once every two weeks is looking like the mood until this semester is finally over. Sorry! please leave a comment if there's something you'd like to see (smut, a certain dynamic, etc) but the story is finally winding down, so be sure to let me know if you have a request before it's over!

“How’s Mr. McCall?” Stiles looked up at Harris who hadn’t looked away from the classes tests he was still grading.

“Scott? I don’t know. We’ve both been pretty busy lately,” Stiles shrugged. “He’s got Allison right now, so we haven’t been talking all that much.”

“I only ask because I saw him staring at you and Mr. Whittemore like a kicked puppy earlier,” He sighed.

“Scott? Why?”

“Mr. Stilinski. Do I look like a mind reader to you?” Harris quirked a brow. Stiles glared as Mischee started cackling at his feet.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Harris sighed and finally pushed away a paper that was honestly more red than white, “I’m proud of the ways you’ve changed. You’re on our school’s best sports team, you’re dressing better, eating healthier, and I have no doubt the alphas tripping over themselves to get to know you does wonders for your confidence, but I hope you aren’t forgetting the one who sat with you through my many, many detentions.”

“None of which show up on my permanent record, I noticed,” Stiles smirked. Harris just glared, so Stiles continued, “I’m not forgetting Scott. I’ve just had a lot on my plate. It’s not like we don’t still hang out. It’s just… I don’t know. We’ve known each other for so long, I don’t have to tell him how I feel, and he doesn’t have to tell me he’s here for me. I guess with everything happening with my dad and Isaac, and now, Derek—”

“Is Mr. Hale giving you trouble?” Harris interrupted before noting the blush that rose to his cheeks. “Stiles Stilinski, if you’re choosing Mr. Hale over Lahey, I will—”

“No, god no,” Stiles cut him off, “But Isaac said he’d be okay with opening our relationship to another person we could both love.”

“Makes sense. One alpha cannot biologically handle an omega on their own,” Harris shrugged. “But in all honesty, I didn’t expect the inevitable addition to be Hale.”

“It’s not,” Stiles shrugged. “For all I know it might end up being Theo, he’s been helping me out a lot with the court date coming up. David’s a little suspicious about how he’s getting all this information on the sheriff’s case, but so far, everything’s checked out.”

“Could be both. It’s not unheard of for omegas to breed with as many as six alphas—”

“Adrian!” Stiles’s eyes widened, and his cheeks tinted rose “Can we maybe not talk about my potential…breeding habits? Jesus, dude! You’re my teacher!”

“Apologies,” Harris shrugged.

“Besides. I don’t think I could handle more than two alpha’s drama,” Stiles scoffed. “I swear to god, if Isaac has one more pregnancy scare, I’m going to strangle him with his own fucking scarf.”

“Mr. Lahey has—”

“If my heat or period is a day late, he comes over with at least six boxes of pregnancy tests,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I remember McCall wasn’t much better after your first presentation,” Stiles cackled at the memory before sobering at the remembrance of what happened right after that first heat.

“I miss Scott,” Stiles sighed. “You’re right. I need to spend more time with him.”

“Right, well, for this one time, I will suspend my no phone rule in this classroom. Text message your friend. Those papers can withstand a few seconds without your attention,” Harris pulled another paper from the pile and started going through it while Stiles tried to compose a text for Scott.

He must have typed and deleted a text a hundred times when suddenly his phone was snatched from his hand. “Honestly, Stilinski, you’re absolutely hopeless.”

“But—” Stiles interrupted when Harris handed his phone back to him. He checked the message the teacher sent which read Bro night tonight? I miss ur stupid face :P

Stiles looked between his phone and his teacher for a few seconds before grinning widely, “You know what a bro night is?”

“Get out, Stilinski.”

“Wait, wait. You know the Colon-P emoticon?! Do you know emoji’s?!?!?!?” Harris audibly groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. “Mr. Harris. Oh. My. God. Who have you sent the eggplant emoji to?! Please tell me it was Miss Mantien! I ship that so hard.”

“Stilinski!” Adrian growled grabbing the students backpack and shoving him out of the class, Mischee following them as Stiles relentlessly went on about the most profane of emoji-discourse. “I have never respected you less than this moment,” Harris scowled, bodily shoving Stiles out the door before turning back to his desk and smiling to himself.

At least he’d done something right for Stiles before he did something so wrong. But if Stiles freedom and his relationship with Scott and his friends were on the line, He could handle a little bit of wrong.

He sighed as he sat back at his desk and pulled out his phone before dialing a familiar number, “Mr. Raeken. It’s Harris. Stiles will be with Mr. McCall tonight. I think it will be a suitable distraction. Do what you must.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finals. Usually i'd feel super bad about this not being on time, but I couldn't get to it until i'd finished 40 pages worth of final projects, and I need a degree. so. It's late. Please feel free to leave a comment, I really appreciate them, and they really motivate me which is the only reason I was able to write most of this during thanksgiving break and this week.

“Would you two losers get a life?” Jackson asked as he came to Stiles’s room looking for a charger and found him straddling Scott, keeping the Alpha’s wrists pinned above his head.

“This is bro night. You’re not invited,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Besides. I’m asserting my dominance over the Alpha.”

“Yeah, he’s got me pinned,” Scott chuckled, standing with little effort, leaving Stiles to fall on his ass with a startled yelp. Stiles just rolled his eyes and stood, glaring at a cackling Mischee from where she curled up beneath Rex.

Jackson snickered and high-fived Scott before turning to Stiles, “I just need a charger. I’m staying at Lydia’s tonight. Mom and Dad are at that conference. You guys gonna be okay alone?”

“Yes, dad,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Now go. Before we start reminiscing about all the fun Scotty and I had during my first heat and just how big—”

“Alright! Alright!” Jackson shouted, backing out of the room, whistling for Copper. “I’m going!”

“Bye Jacks!” Stiles cheered as the alpha hastily retreated. Scott laughed as he hauled Stiles over his shoulder and walked them downstairs to see Jackson off and lock the door behind him, something Scott always insisted on after Stiles presented. Scott had actually cracked a book and now insisted on making sure Stiles was as safe as possible. It was sweet but also overkill. 

“Scott. For the millionth time. No one’s gonna break in and rape me because the door wasn’t locked.”

“No one’s gonna do it if it is locked either, so what’s the harm,” Scott shrugged, and Stiles really couldn’t argue with that, so he let it go

“So question?” Stiles said. “What are you gonna do when these hypothetical rapists break in through one of the twenty windows in this house?”

“Why do you have to ruin everything?” Scott asked, picking up his phone. “Pizza cool?”

“Is that even a question? It’s Pizza,” Stiles said. “What game are we playing?”

“Batman. So we can talk about our relationship problems and play at the same time,” Scott grinned.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“There are three of us. Of course there’s trouble,” Scott groaned, plopping onto the couch while Stiles set up a game and handed the controller to Scott.

“The price of threesomes, my dude,” Stiles chuckled, finally settling on the couch, resting his head in Scott’s laps. They’d decided on a single player game, so they’d have to take turns every death.

“Shut up,” Scott rolled his eyes, hitting Stiles in the head with the controller as he booted up Tomb Raider.

“Right, because you haven’t told me every dirty, cruel detail about your threesomes already,” Stiles snarked.

“Yeah, and you can tell me all about yours when Derek get his head out of his ass and offers that throuple thing,” Scott shrugged.

“What the hell makes you think I want to be in a throuple situation with Derek?” Stiles asked. Rather than answer, Scott just gave him a look. “It’s true! Maybe I want Theo.”

“You want sex with Theo and Theo wants sex with you. Neither of you are dumb enough to consider having an actual relationship with each other,” Scott said.

“I hate when you make sense.” Stiles groaned and shoved his face into Scott’s crotch, ignoring the panicked flailing as his friend struggled with how to cope with an omega scenting his crotch. “Good luck explaining that scent to your girlfriends.”

“All I have to do is say ‘Stiles’ and I guarantee they’ll laugh and then have sex with me to cover the scent. And with how hard it is to cover an Omega scent on an Alpha, I’m looing at a very nice night.”

“Cool. Then you owe me two solids,” Stiles grinned.

“Two? Why two?” 

“Because you have two girlfriends, dumbass,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Speaking of, what’s the problem?”

“You know how Allison and I have known each other for a few years?” Scott asked. “Well, we have inside jokes and funny stories, and Kira… she told me sometimes she feels like she’s just watching our relationship, and I get that feeling sometimes too. Like… They have so much in common. They watch makeup videos together and talk about shit that goes way over my head, and apparently Kira is a total badass, so they even spar together sometimes. I just feel so left out, and apparently, Kira feels left out too,” Scott paused the game and put the controller down. “What do I do here?”

“Just talk to them about it. girls like communication, so communicate, dude! Tell them you feel left out, and Kira might feel safe enough to admit it too. And honestly, if both of you are feeling that way, I bet Ally does—”

“Shut up,” Scott’s eyes narrowed.

“Wha—”

“Stiles, shut up and get on the floor,” Scott shoved him down. Stiles was about to yell at him when he saw Rex throw Mischief behind him and ducking behind a couch.” Scott stood over him, eyes glowing Red in caution.

“Who’s there?” Scott called out, a growl deep in his throat. It was cut off when a dart flew from the air and hit his shoulder. He swayed for a moment before collapsing. Stiles shouted for help and moved to check his friend, relieved to see him breathing. That relief was only temporary, though, as a firm hand wrapped around his bicep, pulling him to his feet.

“I already paid the Sheriff for your first heat when he gets you. I’m sick of waiting,” Stiles screamed for help as he was dragged through the house. He didn’t know how the man dragged him into the first bedroom he found, and he was relieved to see it was Jacksons. He didn’t let his relief show, however, continuing his struggle as he was pulled closer and closer to the bed. When he was close enough, he let his eyes glow and released all of his pheromones on the man who stumbled and shook as he was overwhelmed by his omega scent. Quicker than the man could react, Stiles reached under the bed and came up with Jacksons shining, silver aluminum bat. He put his whole body into the swing, flinching at the loud crunch that followed. 

Stiles didn’t look back as he ran down the stairs and straight to the phone, not willing to leave Scott alone in this house as a rapist and a killer stayed upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. second to last part WOOT. Sorry for the wait guys. birthday's coming up and it's the big 21 so lot of crazy planning goin on between that, christmas, and new years. hope you guys enjoy this part!

Stiles was still sobbing as he tried to shake Scott awake. The phone was on the ground, the 911 operator trying to get him to talk. His sobs quickly quieted at the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. Frantic, he started to pull Scott closer to the door when the doorbell rang.

“Hey, Stiles? Theo told me you and Scott were here… I wanted to talk,” a voice called through the door. “Please, Stiles, I can hear your heartbeat.”

Relief flooded his veins, “Derek!”

“Can you unlock the door?” Fuck Scott had made him lock the door. He looked between his fallen friend and the door before making a decision. He ran to the door

“Scott’s hurt!” he said as he reached towards the handle. He gasped when his fingers were ripped away, his arm incased in an iron vice. He had only a moment to see red eyes before he was thrown back, crashing through Lisa’s new glass coffee table. 

“Stiles! Stiles!” Derek screamed through the door. “Stiles! It’s an alpha lock! I can’t break it—”

“Oh shuddup,” the man from before slurred as he approached Stiles. The omega groaned, trying to pick himself up despite the glass now imbedded in his skin. He didn’t feel it, though. He got to his hands and knees when a kick landed in his ribs, sending him toppling over again. The alpha fisted his hair and dragged him to his feet just as the door finally broke open, “The sheriff gave you te me. Yer mine now, ya little slut.”

“Like hell,” Stiles heard a growl, and suddenly the pressure was gone, leaving him to fall to the ground once more. He cringed as a wolf flew into view, latching onto the intruder’s arm just as a fox darted out, digging into his ankle. It was the last thing that he saw before the darkness took him.

….

Theo had been in to visit Stiles with Allison a while ago. He waited now with this makeshift pack, waiting as everyone took their turn, two at a time. He was still pretty shaken up, so the doctors didn’t want to overwhelm him, but he needed his friends. He got the call right when Derek and Isaac went in. He headed to the bathroom before he took it.

“Please tell me we didn’t do this for nothing.”

“Hi Adrian,” Theo sighed. “No, my dad hired Danny to manipulate the finances. Derek's eye witness testimony will solidify that. Everything links up. The sheriff won’t be able to go anywhere near Stiles ever again. I just hope it was worth it.”

“It was. Stiles will need therapy for years, but my contact in the court house said the judge was leaning towards siding with John,” Harris sighed. “It was worth it. Remind me to thank your father.”

“Dad owed me one. And I owe Stiles 8,” Theo replied. “We did something bad, Harris, but it’s for the best. We move on, ok? Don’t speak of this again.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Raeken,” the dial tone was loud and satisfying. He came back to a crying Isaac. Derek was comforting him.

“Who was that,” Lydia spoke up. Theo just gave her a look. She knew. He suspected they all knew on some level. Well, maybe not Scott. That kid could get hit by a bus think it was a tic tac.

Lisa and David came in, and Theo took Allison and left. They walked through the halls before stopping in front of a door. Theo steeled himself for the overwhelming guilt before stepping through the door. Stiles laid there, staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Apparently, he alternated between this and sobbing. At least when he was sobbing, he could communicate. 

Theo took a moment to remind himself He did the right thing.

He did the right thing.

He did the right fucking thing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis the end. it's been a blast to write this story, i just wish i'd had more time to write it. Thanks for sticking with it, guys! enjoy!

“So what’d you pay the guy?” Theo jumped as Stiles appeared behind him. Mischee was standing at his side. The small fox pranced up to Theo, nuzzling his leg. “must have been pretty extensive to get him to spend that much time in prison.”

“It’s not that much time. He didn’t actually do anything. Attempted assault and breaking and entering,” Theo shrugged.

“Doesn’t answer my question,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“How’d you figure it out?”

“Answering a question with a question. There’s the snake in you,” Stiles snickered. Before sliding into the space between Theo and the sink, the alpha tried to back up, but Stiles just hooked his fingers into his belt loops and brought them flush together. “Theo, I’m not an idiot. My dad was the Sherriff, and I am a known snoop. I know who the Raekens are.”

“Right. Fox. How could I forget,” Theo said, leaning in to brush his lips against Stiles’s neck. “And this whole seduction thing is so anyone walking in won’t know we’re talking about a mob boss.”

“Theo. I’ve been to a lot of therapy trying to get over what happened. My boyfriends have spent a lot of nights crying with me. Even my heats… I mean, you know. you’ve been there. And I know what you did… you had a reason for doing it. Mostly because I trust Adrian, but I’m sure you had a good reason. I just… I need to know what you paid the guy. I need to know that you’re still a good guy.”

“His son needs a series of operations. He’ll probably need surgeries for the rest of his life and that guy just lost his job and his insurance. We’re paying for those surgeries for as long as his son is alive,” Theo sighed. “He wasn’t just some thug.”

“Good…good. You need to tell that to Derek,” Stiles said. “I don’t care if you tell him about your family but he… he hates the guy. He wants him dead and Derek… he’s sweet under all that sourwolf. These feelings aren’t like him.”

“I can’t tell Derek about my father’s operations,” Theo said.

“Well, you need to tell him something. I’ve run out of ways to comfort him,” stiles checked his watch and groaned, “great. Now I have to go to a meeting with the guidance counselor. You owe me for that by the way.”

“Thought I was making it up when I join you and your boys for your heats,” Theo smirked.

“oh, please. You’ve seen my boyfriends, right? What have you got that they don’t?” Stiles smirked and stalked out of the room. 

Theo made his way down the halls of Beacon Hills Highschool with a smug smirk. It wasn’t every day you could lie to a fox and get away with it.

….

Scott and Stiles were wrestling in the back while Isaac filmed them from the couch. Derek rolled his eyes at there antics as he flipped through Netflix, mindlessly searching for something to put on. “Hey, Scott? Are Alli and Kira coming tonight?”

“Nah, they don’t want to be near if Stiles goes into heat. They don’t like the smell,” Scott called back. Derek ignored the twitch in his pants at the reminder of the incoming heat.

“Wait, what?!” Stiles asked. “Well, I’m all kinds of offended. Do I smell bad in my heat?!”

“What?! Bro! no!” Scott shouted, “You smell great, dude! I have to drag myself out of here every time!”

Stiles cooed, “You’re the best bro ever to bro, bro!”

“I’m going to go vomit now,” Isaac rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, Mischee following closely behind, licking at his heels as he walked.

“Buzzkill,” Stiles groused as he stood from where he and Scott were laying and moved to plop down on Derek, straddling his waist and peering over his shoulder to keep chatting with Scott. They were laughing about some innane video game that Derek couldn’t care less about when the doorbell rang. Stiles stiffened, and Derek’s arms began rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back. Scott stood and went to the door. Stiles’s eyes traced every movement until the door opened. It was their pizza. Their stupid fucking pizza.

Scott paid and sent the man off with a smile. Stiles didn’t ease until the lock clicked shut, “You alright, Sti?”

“Just fine, Scotty,” Stiles grinned, shoulders easing. He grinded down against Derek before continuing his dumb conversation with his best friend. Isaac walked back in with sodas and plates, moving to sit on Derek’s left while Scott moved to sit on the other couch to the right. Stiles slid off Derek’s lap and sat on Scott’s so they could keep talking while they all ate. 

“Hey, yo, question? Are we a pack? Like… all of us? Even Theo?” Scott suddenly asked. “Because we have the perfect amount of alphas for an Omega pack. And enough betas… like… this is a pack, right?”

“I mean… I kind of assumed that’s where we were headed, right? All the alphas have helped our omega through at least one heat… it fits,” Isaac shrugged. 

“All right,” Stiles cheered. “We’re a pack now! Go us!”

“Well, most people confirm packs in college,” Derek said, ever the pessimist.

“Actually,” Scott cut in, “It’s not uncommon for omega packs to form earlier since they’re mostly structured around an omega’s needs, and they experience heats earlier and mature faster.”

“We do, indeed, mature much faster,” Stiles smirked.

“Well, there’s always an exception to the rule,” Isaac smirked, ignoring the affronted scoff from his mate. 

“Question? What’s our pack name gonna be? I wanna say Hale pack because that sounds baddass, but there’s already a Hale pack,” Scott starts.

“McCall pack sounds pretty good, but do we really wanna give Raf the pleasure of having an Omega pack with his last name in it?”

“Fuck. No,” Scott said quickly. “we’re not the Raeken pack, though”

“That would be revolting,” Stiles agreed.

“We should probably wait for the others to decide this anyway,” Stiles shrugged. “We’ve got time to decide anyway. We’ve got our whole lives.”


End file.
